SPN:My Big Brother
by Bilkan
Summary: Wall is tangible and hence breakable, Dean and Adam found out that too soon. Adam is trying hard not to come in between. Dean is confused and torn. AU. Post 6x11. RE-EDITED Chapters to remove inconsistency in Adam's Character!
1. Remorse

All characters of Supernatural are owned by CW and following is only on the fan-fiction basis. I owe nothing more than this story.

* * *

First of all, I give my intense gratitude for the creators of this awesome show and such awesome characters.

The story of Supernatural is really one of my favourites, not because of it's awesome SFX or 'Godly' storyline but because of all that small bits that defines humanity, love for each other and most important the sense of being a family. It's my second loved series after Charmed because of all that 'cute' family bonding. [I know that fans of SPN will curse me for comparing it with Charmed, but I put SPN in my fav. list to #2 just because Charmed aired first :P though that's my personal view.]

I loved the finale of SPN S5, but I hated that Adam was left out of the main storyline even though this story is all about keeping the family safe and one. May be they do it in future. But anyhow I decided to write after the events of 6x11.

The story of three brothers-Dean, Sam & Adam**.**

* * *

Notes- The story is in AU of course. Contains no *slash*. English is the second official language in my country so I ask for forgiveness beforehand for any major grammatical mistake. Contains events from S6 E11 so may contain spoilers for many.

Characters: DEATH, Dean, Sam and Bobby. Adam (mentioned.)

* * *

**MY BIG BROTHER.**

**Chapter I - Remorse**

It was almost like the silence after a storm passes away.

DEATH had restored Sam's soul. Much to Dean's dismay, he was feeling more pain on leaving something behind than the scream Sam was letting out during the soul implant.

DEATH came out of the panic room leaving Sam in Bobby's care, signalling Dean to follow him.

They came in to the dining room. DEATH spoke, "Now before I leave, I would like to remind you that you need to keep digging on the topic of souls. It's important, for both you and me. Trust me you will need it."

_Really? After all what I and Sam went through? Screw this grand plot! Screw you!_

Dean was thinking loud. He flinched when DEATH stared at him as if, '_I can hear you mind even before you process.'_

"Be respectful child." DEATH warned Dean. Dean lowered his eyes and before he could've raised them DEATH was gone.

That night was rough for Dean. Sam was now resting in the room next to his, in deep unconscious like sleep after DEATH had put his soul back.

Dean envied the unconsciousness that Sam was enjoying. He could use one.

He was quiet since all ordeals had finished. He was quiet physically though, the truth was that he was having a troublesome debate between his mind and consciousness called 'soul'. He doubted though, that he still has a soul.

'_.. .one Dean! I will bring only one of your brothers.'_

'_OK! Bring Sam back. Save Sam, please, I beg you.'_

'_No second thought eh? Oh well then...'_

_DEATH sighed and that had such awful cold vibe._

Dean had not noticed it then, but now that stirring had stopped, he saw the salt left at the bottom his lemonade.

He had deliberately left Adam back in that pit. He had known and had left Adam back there. Back there with the most diabolical powers in his known universe. The guilt was choking his soul.

He admitted, since he and Sam were together most of the time after they were born, he had to think about Sam almost involuntarily. Adam was a new variable. Someone he got to know only a year ago. They were not close. But then, Was Adam so unimportant and a stranger that Dean almost forgot about him? He didn't even mentioned about him all this time not even once. But why was he remembering him now?

Adam was happy with his mother, oblivious to John's real identity; to Dean; to Sam; to hell; to heaven; to whole damn apocalypse. But then he was killed.

Adam was killed for the same sense of 'revenge' that he and Sam has done in the past five years with their lives. He was killed in a fight that he didn't belong to. No one was there to save him or his mother.

But then he was alive again. He was promised a blissful life with his mother. He got to meet Dean and Sam. And then he was tricked again. He was someone's vessel and then he ended up in an unknown abyss. I wasn't bad that he was dead first in heaven but now both his body and soul were trapped with Michael and Lucifer for an eternity.

This time too no one was there to save him. Not even Dean. Because he is no one!

Dean thought, 'He is down there somewhere.' He would've tried to save Adam too, if only he had known any way. But he doesn't. And on the top of all, he had chose Sam over him.

He cursed his existence. It was hard to bear the pain of leaving his youngest brother for the cost of another. He wanted to cry, though his soul needed more than crying.

"_You came for me!" Adam murmured. His mouth was still full with blood after Zachariah had messed with their body._

"_We don't leave family behind." Dean replied, "I'm always there to protect you no matter what."_

"Yeah! Right!"

Dean looked towards the voice. His eyes went wide with surprise and shock. His face was looking back at him, with a look of disgust.

"Family comes first. I need to protect my brother. I need to protect whatever of my family is left." This Dean mimicked in the voice of Dean of the times when Dean had said those words.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded immediately going into 'angry-mode', failing to notice that he was dreaming.

"Who, me? I'm... what can you call... yeah I'm your soul." The figure replied, "And right now I wish that I could just leave that body of yours. I feel tainted to even occupy that hypocrite body of yours."

Dean gasped, but immediately understood why his soul might say so.

Dean's soul continued, "You know, Dean, you should drop this act that you care for the world, innocent people or even yours so called family. You're just selfish and want what you cherish. You don't need 'the' Sam. You just need a person called Sam who is your younger brother beside you. You, the big brother; Sam, the younger brother and since you want it this way, it should be this way. You don't care if Sam has his own needs or what he thinks. You just need a 'Sam'. You just need Sam and not Adam because he is not someone who you want in your life. Isn't it?"

Dean silently heard his soul. It was harsh, it was bitter, it was unjust. But it was the truth. He admitted that Adam isn't someone who he wanted.

But if he doesn't need him why does it still hurt. His heart was hurting as if pierced by a thousand needles.

Dean woke up all sweaty, his heart still aching from the pain of guilt. Why was there guilt?

He looked outside the window, it was still dark, but it was raining hard with non-stop thunders and lightning. He said, "Adam, I'm sorry."

* * *

Dean was tired and was trying hard to sleep even since last night's dream. However whenever he tried to close his eyes, Adam's pleading voices came to his head.

"Dean! Dean! Help me! Help me. Please help me!"

The last time he heard his voice. The voice of desperation and a faith in his brother, but Dean had broken that faith. He didn't help Adam. He tried to close his ears with pillow, as if they will help.

_Buzzzz!_

He jumped at that sudden sound. It was the alarm. It was 7:30 am.

He changed his sleeping clothes and went to get fresh. After an hour or so he came down in the dining room. Bobby was already there, so was Sam. Bobby was reading newspaper and didn't pay attention to Dean. Sam was cooking bacons. The room was awkwardly silent.

Dean tried to break that silence, "Good morning."

Bobby stared from behind the papers. Sam, without turning to Dean replied, "Good morning Dean."

Dean was disappointed. He expected a warm reply to get into the mood after last night's nightmare. He thought of pissing Sam off, but didn't have the courage. He wanted some support after what he had been last night but instead got Sam's cold attitude. He was almost to tears, but quickly cleaned his eyes before Bobby or Sam could've seen him. No one noticed. Even he didn't notice the tears in Sam's eyes.

Breakfast session remained awkwardly silent until Bobby got up to bring some paper cuttings and present day's newspaper to discuss the pressing issue.

Apparently, the supernatural society was making too many appearances in the general society. Organised attacks and sudden uprising was visible.

_Alphas, the Purgatory, topic of souls._

They remembered their _in-vitro_ cases, before Sam was given his soul back.

* * *

I hope it is readable. Please give reviews, both +ive and –ive. 2nd Chapter's almost done. Will be uploading it shortly. And yes, Adam is in it.


	2. The Lost Brother

I tried to keep it a little complex but failed and it ended quite big. Well take it as a stage build-up for upcoming stories.

Again, I owe nothing. Characters of supernatural belongs to CW.

Main Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel and Adam.

* * *

Notes: I'm not from U.S.A like the story setting is, so if there's a geographical mistakes/objection regarding the time-span, place name or anything else, please notify me.

* * *

**2. THE LOST BROTHER**

Ever since that speeded apocalypse and Crowley having Dean and Sam to work for him, new dark truths were coming out. The existence of purgatory was one of them.

There had been a major incident since Crowley had died.

A small town, New Portland in Maine was overrun by a large swarm of supernatural creatures. Possibly Vampires, Werewolves and Ghouls! Some media person had captured the shot of a so-called Werewolf. The picture was blurry, of a tall agile creature jumping from a 7 storied high building onto a car below. Apparently the car was breaking apart. The general populace summed it up as rubbish but Bobby, Dean and Sam recognized that the blurry creature was indeed a Werewolf. Intriguing thing was that whole town had disappeared. Local county police had closed the traffic and whole town was sealed under feds.

Dean tried to compose himself off the pain of guilt by trying to look very interested and engaged in hunting supernatural. He tried to justify that Adam's soul must be somewhere in heaven. He can't be in that pit. Michael said that too, right? _Adam is not in here anymore. _ May be it was just an empty vessel, an empty body. Yeah! Empty body of flesh and Blood! Blood of a Winchester...

"Dean!" Sam shouted at him. Apparently Dean was thinking more about Adam ever since that deal with the DEATH than before. Whatever he thought ended with him justifying to himself that Adam is not left somewhere.

Dean looked at Sam with surprise.

"Did you even hear a single word I said?" He inquired, looking suspiciously at Dean.

He continued with frustration, "If anything is bugging you, tell me straight!"

"Sammy, nothing's buggin' me. I'm fine 'kay!" Dean replied bitterly.

Damn this 'Winchester's hiding' habit. After all they suffered these past years of their lives, they still haven't learnt lessons. It would take only one to start saying the truth. But no one seems to understand that.

"Okay!" Sam repeated after Dean, still looking with suspicion.

They packed their necessary belongings and left Bobby's for Maine.

* * *

They highway was deserted as usual and it was really dark outside. It might be 8 of night probably. Dean was driving and Sam was searching for more lore on Alphas.

They had discussed earlier that large swarm can only means one thing-Alphas. Sam however pointed out that Shapeshifter Alpha was killed by Crowley; Vampire Alpha was probably captured by minions of Crowley somewhere and they were yet to meet the Skinwalker, Werewolf, Ghoul and Wendigo Alphas. So they might meet a group of alphas.

The silence was awkward. Dean was pensive as usual. Suddenly they saw a shooting star across the sky in the direction of Maine. Both Dean and Sam were curious at the co-incidence. They both knew that sometimes falling stars also mean falling angels. They were worried for Castiel. Castiel appeared behind them.

Dean shuddered as usual when Castiel appeared on back seat.

"A warning won't hurt you know?" He said bitterly.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm fine. And yes that shooting star is not normal. However it is not any angel either." Castiel finished his sentence.

"Then what is it?" Sam inquired.

"I don't know." Replied Castiel as usual, "That's what I intend to find out too."

Dean wanted to ask Castiel if everything was fine above, but he controlled his curiosity. He probably knew that it was bad.

"I'll go ahead. You contact me once you're there." Castiel disappeared.

"He so needs to learn to say goodbye." Dean said bitterly. Sam smiled hiding his own pain.

* * *

They drove in silence for quite some time. It was weird, but both of them felt something warm and fuzzy inside them.

Dean suddenly broke the silence, "Hey Sam..."

Sam almost jumped at this sudden interaction. He looked at Dean curiously. Dean was still looking at the driveway.

"How do you feel?" He asked softly. Some force from inside of him was forcing him to confess his present ordeals to Sam. So he tried to talk.

Sam looked at Dean with anger but quickly calmed his rage. For some unknown reason he wanted to say the truth.

He started speaking, "I feel fine Dean. I don't remember anything from my time down there. I know that I've demon blood inside me and I used them in my past but I'm fine now. I don't feel sudden urge to drink any. I also feel this heavy burden of soul and guilt." He flinched at the word guilt but quickly recovered.

It was quite more than Sam was feeling. Dean looked at him coldly but thought to himself, _at least now he isn't lying about anything he says._ He went to pensive mode again. He was slightly sad that Sam couldn't remember anything from down there. It's good, but then he can't confirm if Adam was down there too. May be it would feel better if tell Sam about his guilt dreams and about the deal with DEATH.

"Hey Sam..." Dean started calmly, "You know when I asked Death to bring me your soul and Adam..." Sam flinched again on the word 'Adam' and Dean noticed.

"...back, he said only one. But may be Michael was right. May be Adam's soul was not there when Michael possessed his body. He might've returned heaven. I know it's stupid to think that way but his soul can't be down there right?" saying, as he turned, Dean regretted saying these lines.

Sam was looking at him with horror and tears in his eyes. Sam now knew that 'this' guilt was chewing Dean and maybe was eating him too. He looked away towards the window.

Dean's eyes went red, tears were starting to form. His burden of guilt was now doubled, seeing Sam's reaction. He wanted to scream. Would screaming have helped him?

* * *

It took roughly 3 hours to reach the town's outskirts. They found Castiel in front of a motel by the highway. Town's main entrance was at 15 minutes drive; however they knew that it was surely blocked. They parked the Impala at the motel, booked a room and took an alternate route from seaside. It was past 12 of midnight. Castiel told them that the falling star was nowhere visible, he lost its tracking.

"You know, I can take you all inside that town in mere seconds." Castiel offered.

"No thanks! Cas! I'll pass. I'll walk as long as I can." Dean replied sarcastically. He hated Angel Zapping, well technically flying at light speed as Cas explained. Dean hated flying.

They entered the main town through a small harbour. The town was really empty. There was no sign of living beings, not even a dog or crow.

Suddenly they saw a group of creatures jumping through the buildings of the town.

"They are werewolves." Castiel confirmed.

"Werewolves?" Dean stressed on the alphabet, s.

"Yes! 13, 14... No! There are 25 of them."

"Twenty five?" Sam said in utter disbelief. It was the largest herd they've ever actually seen. Dean too was looking in horror mixed with surprise however followed. Soon they reached a Diner. They saw a tall elderly man in midst of the crowd of werewolves.

"He must be an alpha." Sam exclaimed.

"Yes he is", confirmed Castiel.

* * *

The Alpha was like waiting for the rest of the herd to join the meeting. He started speaking, "Welcome my children. I thank you for all the preparations you made before 'we' reached here. As you know, others of our brotherhood are also present here. We had our differences in past, we even now don't mix well, but it's all past behind now. Because now my children we are getting ready to get the prize of our lifetime. The Beta gate of Purgatory has been found. Thanks to our brothers..."

Alpha Werewolf raised his hands in the direction of...

Dean and Sam quickly recognised the Alpha Vampire. Apparently he was free from Crowley's goons. They saw some other leader like figures, may be Alphas of other monsters. Sam was breathing fast.

"Be Calm, Sam! I cannot cloak our position if your blood starts to pump this vigorous, Alpha Vampire will detect us." Castiel warned bitterly. Sam bowed, tried to calm himself.

Alpha Vampire came to the front with his kind standing right behind him. It looked as if whole town had turned supernatural.

Alpha Vampire spoke, "Good evening my children! As my brother already said, we are getting ready for something massive. We are tired of the war between Heaven and Hell, they seems to include us, even though we are not a part of them." He continued, "My children have found the beta gate and the preparation to open it is complete, thanks to you." He finished his sentence pointing at Werewolves.

Dean, Sam and Castiel understood where the townspeople were. They were the sacrifice. Horror swept across their face. That was enough! Alpha Vampire had heard the heartbeats of Sam and Dean. He looked at the terrace of the flower shop, where the Winchesters and Cas were hiding. His children got the message telepathically. Suddenly dozens of Vampire jumped at the building followed by the Werewolves.

"What the hell, so now you guys are best chums?" Dean remarked. Castiel didn't have much time, he grabbed Dean and Sam and 'flied'. The Vampires and Werewolves got confused.

"Leave them my children; we still have more work to do. They will not bother us for some time." The Werewolf Alpha ordered. In the truth, he was not detecting Winchester's presence.

Far away from the centre of the town Cas appeared with Dean and Sam at a seaside cliff. Sam was alright but Dean was all dizzy. He looked really sick.

"I'll check for the gate's location. You guys wait here; I'll call you when I've found that." Castiel ordered and left.

Dean was still sick. Sam broke the silence, "So... what's the plan? We can't fight or kill all of them."

Dean looked at Sam with affirmation. Sam however was standing with his back on Dean.

"Last time something like this happened; there was the demon army. These guys are not demons but they are as deadly. And we don't know what will happen if they succeed to open the gate." Sam continued. Castiel just arrived from recon.

"Supernatural creatures don't have a soul like humans; however they have a dark essence, like we angels have holy essence." Castiel provided the insight, which made Dean and Sam jump. However they were listening to him carefully. Cas continued, "It's not that different from a demon's soul, only difference is the power. In all of the creation, you humans only have a unique soul; when you die, your soul may become a ghost. Further twisted it becomes Demon's soul. Bitten by these creatures human attain basic animalistic instinct and loose humanity, so their souls also attains such properties. You can't call them souls anymore. That is what might come from that gate."

"Hey Cas, Death wanted me to learn more about souls. Can you help me? You seem to have much info." Dean asked hopefully.

"I don't know more than this Dean. I'm sorry. I learned all this only by being with you. Heaven don't know about the source and reason for souls. May be Lucifer envied this uniqueness. We angels don't have soul like humans. We are direct energy offspring of our father." Castiel replied sighing.

Even this much information was too heavy. They all remained silent for few second before Castiel spoke again, "I've found the gate's location. I'm sorry to inform but they've already killed all the residents of this town to use their blood."

Dean and Sam looked disappointed. They need to keep the gate closed.

"There will be a ceremony to open the beta gate. If we can kill and spill the blood of one of each creature during the human blood offering, the gate will be permanently closed for eternity. Each creature's blood will lock the gate individually."

"That's sweet!" Dean replied enthusiastically. He continued "So how many kinds of monsters are there?"

"There are Vampires, Werewolves, Shapeshifters, Ghouls, Wendigos, Chupacabras and Sirens." Castiel replied. "We can close the gate with seven locks."

"By the way Cas, why does this gate is called the 'Beta' gate?" Sam asked curiously.

"There were 7 gates in the mortal plane that connects to the Purgatory. 4 of them were destroyed. Alpha gate is somewhere in Africa and Gamma is in Indian subcontinent. There are 7 gates for Hell and Heaven too. You closed one gate earlier. There locations are still hidden and forgotten." Castiel replied bluntly.

Dean spat, "You're telling us this now?"

"You asked me just now." Castiel simply stated.

Both Dean and Sam patted their foreheads in disbelief. Castiel looked puzzled. He didn't understand human ways. He doesn't know the importance of telling things on the order of requirement.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Castiel arrived at the gate. It was on a beach. It looked like old temple of Greek architecture. Had anyone seen it for first time, it would've been a tourist spot, not a gate of Purgatory. The Alphas were standing around the gate in half circle. Their offspring were standing around them in crescent shape. They must be around 210, according to Castiel, 30 monsters of each kind. They all were in a trance like state. The Alphas were chanting some spell.

"It sounds like Old Egyptian." Castiel said, recognizing the language spoken by the Alphas.

"Very good Castiel! That was an interesting fact! Now can we focus please?" Dean replied irritatingly.

Generally Sam would've snorted or smiled on Dean's such comments. He however was quite, too quiet. He had not laughed even once since Dean told him about Adam. Had Dean noticed that?

Dean and Castiel grabbed one monster of each kind from the herd, who were still in trance. However once out of the trance they put up a strong fight. They had a hard time subduing them. Finally after 25 minutes they had collected 7 vials of blood, each holding bloods from each kind of monsters. Now they had to wait.

The Alphas finished their chanting and raised their hands; the underlings brought a big cauldron filled with human blood from the townspeople in front of them. They soaked their left hand in that blood and pointed towards the gate. Each one had made a weird symbol with fingers.

"_**wpi**_", The Alphas commanded.

There was a minor earthquake and the blood from the cauldron started to rise in a thin stream of seven and hit the door. On the door the blood stream followed a maze like pattern. Suddenly the door was open, the blood still falling inside the door. The Alphas were still standing with their hands raised.

Dean looked at Castiel for signal. They would get only one chance before the herd attacks them. Castiel was about to give signal but stopped looking at a bright mist above the gate. It was shining like an angel. Castiel was confused as it was not any angel.

Three misty tentacles erupted from that mass and went inside the opening gate. And chaos ensued.

As if the time was flowing slowly...

Castiel signals Dean to throw the vials...

Sam blocks Dean abruptly...

Dean turns to look at the gate...

A figure is hanging from the tentacles...

Sam and Dean utters... Adam!

Adam?

* * *

Chaos continued, wind was blowing like a vortex pulling everything towards the gate... blood from the cauldron was still feeding the gate.

A large purple coloured smoky mass erupted from the gate and tried to grab Adam however was deflected by the mist. Dean and Sam ran towards the mist, seeing them Alphas signalled their underlings. Castiel appeared in the middle of chaos and threw a dozens of creatures off the ground.

Dean took the moment and threw the monster blood vials onto the gate. The smoky mass was still on the process of exiting the gate when the gate closed with a loud thunder severing the mass flow. The blast threw everyone on the ground knocking several monsters unconscious.

Seven glowing glyphs appeared over the gates fading slowly, confirming that the gate was rendered useless for all eternity.

The mass solidified into 3 aristocrat looking figures. Alphas bowed before them for a brief moment before turning to Dean, Sam and Castiel. However before anyone could've done anything, the glowing mist pulsated, sending some waves which started to disintegrate the underlings. Seeing that, the Alphas fled with the newly arrived aristocrats. The remaining herd followed their fathers.

In few moments there were only Dean, Sam, Castiel and Adam. The mist had deposited Adam on the ground.

Adam was still unconscious. As Dean and Sam came towards Adam slowly, the mist above again pulsated, sending few light waves. Suddenly the mist retracted and left the place with a glow like shooting star and went out in the sky.

The Winchesters were unsure about anything that happened there other than the gate. Dean, Sam and Castiel were still watching the star or whatever it was, vanishing over the sky.

"What was that Cas?" Dean asked in annoyed-surprised-confused tone.

"I-I don't know. It felt pure and holy but even then I was uncomfortable to look beyond its protective layers. I felt 'pain' in my eyes." Castiel replied in the same puzzling voice.

Sam wondered; _an angel felt pain to look at that thing. _

"Was that God?" He asked.

Castiel replied, "No."

"Whoever that was I don't care..." Dean broke their conversation, looking at his youngest brother.

Adam, he looked around 21 something. His clothes were torn, he looked sickly. He had dark circles around his eyes. His whole body was filled with bruises and cuts. He was lying like being nearly dead.

Dean slowly came to him, raised Adam's head into his arms. Sam was beside him.

"Adam!" No reply.

"Adam?" Dean shook his head a bit. No Reply

"ADAM", finally Dean was out of patience.

"Adam! Can you hear me? Come on kid answer me. Adam! Hey! Buddy, it's me Dean, your brother. Come on bro! Open your eyes... please. Cas! Heal him right now." His voice was starting to get coarse. Dean was crying for his brother. Sam was looking at Dean and then Adam, tears were starting to fall.

* * *

And there goes chapter 2. Thanks all for reading. I know, that you were expecting Dean and Sam to find a way to save Sam, but my story flowed this way. It has a reason, so don't worry. Explanation always comes after the question has been proposed. Please give reviews both +ive and -ive. Next Chapter - 3 - My Big Brother.


	3. My Big Brother

I wanted to dedicate this chapter on family/brotherly bonding so there's no base plot. Please bear with me; I'll peel the onion of info gradually.

* * *

Characters- Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel; Michael, Lucifer (mentioned) and Adam (Finally walking and talking).

* * *

Note: Okay so what happened was that along writing, I noticed that Adam's character was being incoherent with the story that would come. So I re-edited this chapter with few lines and subsequently others too.

* * *

**3. My Big Brother**

"Cas, Heal him right now!" Dean shouted, still holding Adam in his hands.

Castiel was about to come to Dean but then he looked above and said, "I'm very sorry Dean, but I've to go right now. I'll be back. I promise." And then he was gone.

Dean looked as if he would explode. He however quickly turned towards Adam and tried to lift. Sam helped seeing his big brother's effort.

They returned to the motel that they had booked earlier. Dean put Adam on the bed and checked for his heartbeats. He probably doubted if Adam was alive.

There was a faint but definite heartbeat. He took a gasp of relief. He started to walk around the room maniacally. Sam sat beside Adam, looking at him with hope and despair.

Dean went out of the room and came to his impala.

He was angry. He was sad. And mostly he was clueless. He kicked the tyre of impala and looked above in the sky. He thought.

_I know you're out there somewhere. Do you hear me? If you are hearing even a word I'm saying, then answer me. Why me? Why Sam? Why ADAM? Why my family? Why is that we have to suffer this much?_

_Ok, me? I understand. But why does Adam? Did you just bring him to mock my inability to save him not once but twice? Tell me, how will I ever face him now?_

"How will I ever face him?" said Dean with sigh and then there were tears. Tears, which were unable to wipe the burden of guilt that he was suffering from!

Dean didn't know if his prayers were heard by God or something like that but someone had heard it. Normally Dean was hidden from angels, but his prayers which were from the depth of his soul were somehow always audible to Castiel.

He appeared with a flutter and suddenly was beside Dean. Dean looked at Castiel with teary eyes and a look that might've been unbearable to Castiel. Castiel sighed and comforted Dean by putting his hands on his shoulder.

* * *

Castiel was standing over unconscious Adam. He spoke, "Dean, you're prayers might just be an outrage but now that I see Adam. I too want to ask God. If I could ever find him! Why? How?"

Sam was somewhat offended by the way Castiel spoke. He looked at him and Dean with anger and shouted, "I don't want to know why or how? It just matter that he's alive and he is here with me." There was a strong sense of responsibility and care in his voice that Dean had for Sam. Dean looked at him with surprised respect.

Castiel clarified, "I didn't mean that way Sam, I was just surprised that how Adam was resurrected without Heaven's knowledge. I mean none angel of my or Raphael's faction has the power to pull Adam from the cage. God is still missing; however I doubt he had anything to do with this because that white mist was not God. I'm sure of it."

Sam and Dean looked at Castiel with shock and surprise.

"I can sense Adam's soul in there. That mist was pure and holy so we can rule out the Demonic resurrection like Sam too." Castiel continued. "Whoever pulled him must possess powers of if not God then as equal as God."

He then healed Adam.

Adam was new again. He was coming to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Dean, Sam and Castiel staring at him. He stared for a brief moment before flinching and retracting. He tried to get away from Dean and Sam who were getting near to check on him.

"Hey, hey Adam it's us, your brothers. Remember?" Dean tried to comfort Adam. May be Adam behaved such way because he thought of it as some kind of illusion.

He looked at Dean and then Sam. He murmured to himself, "Am I alive?"

Dean looked at him in pain. Sam looked worried. Adam looked at Sam and asked, "Do you remember from the time down there?" His voice had no sarcastic tone, no sadness or anger. In fact it was just a normal emotionless question.

Sam felt as if 1000 V current shock just swept across him. He tried to avoid eye contact with Adam. Dean was still looking at him but when he turned, Dean tried to look away.

Dean didn't say anything to Dean. Dean felt ignored. He could've almost cried. He knew that it was Adam's right to be angry with him, to hate dean and by extension Sam. After all it was Dean who had left and forgot about Adam.

In this mixed emotion avoiding game, no one noticed that it was actually Adam, who was avoiding looking directly at Dean or Sam.

* * *

Dean called Bobby and told everything about the events leading to opening and closing of gate and then Adam. Bobby first gasped and then sighed on the other end of phone.

Castiel advised Adam to be with his brothers as neither Dean nor Sam was directly talking to Adam. Adam nodded in affirmation.

Adam was quiet all the way and had an emotionless face. Neither Dean not Sam said a word. It was deadpan silence.

They reached at Bobby's. Bobby welcomed the boys' home. Adam's clothes were still dirty and torn.

"You should probably get fresh. You can have my clothes if you like..." Dean wanted to add '_for now' _but then thought that whatever he owns is not valuable than his brother. He painfully tried to smile ending his sentence. Sam looked at Dean with loathe. Adam didn't reply anything. He just climbed upstairs and went to change. Apparently he remembered his time at Bobby's earlier and knew the ways around. Dean was expecting any kind of reply but when he got none, he felt his heart crushed.

Adam was all fresh in few hours. He came down with Dean's clothes on. They were somewhat fitting. Dean saw his youngest brother, his face, and his eyes. He was somewhat the younger version of Dean. He felt a streak of happiness run across him. The first good feeling he had in these past few days.

It was almost lunch time. They all sat around the dining table. The session was awfully silent. Dean, as per his nature, tried to lighten the mood, "Adam, how you feel br-buddy?"

Adam was surprised. But before he could answer (_if he wanted, that is!), _Sam stood and shouted, "Just drop the _'I care' _act Dean! What do you think? How does he feel? How do I feel? And tell me one thing, how do you feel?"

Dean was shocked. His face changed shock-surprise-sadness. Adam was looking at Sam with surprise as well.

He continued in anger and despair, "You chose, as you always do and I-I suffer. Just as I'm suffering now! And by extension Adam! After all this, don't you dare ask him or me that _how do we feel._ I wonder if you even realise and feel anything." He grabbed his jacket and went out in same angry mode.

Dean just sat there for few moments staring at his feet. He quietly stood and went straight to his room. Bobby and Adam were the last persons in that room. I was getting ridiculously awkward. Bobby quietly stood, collected the plates and went towards kitchen.

Adam tried to apprehend. He was still quite and there were no emotions on his face. He followed Dean. He stopped before Dean's room. The door was half closed. Adam peeked and saw Dean sitting on his bed with his back on door, bowing down. He was crying his hearts out. Adam entered quietly and sat beside his big brother. Dean didn't raise his head to look at Adam. He was shivering periodically.

"Adam, I'm guilty and I admit it. Please don't make it more miserable. I cannot deal more pain." He said without looking at Adam.

Adam took Dean's hand and placed it on his chest. Dean was surprised but he didn't resist. He just looked at Adam.

Adam said, "Do you feel my heart?" Dean nodded, looking curiously at his brother's odd behaviour, _what does he mean by that?_

"It's beating. I feel fine. I feel alive..." Adam continued, still holding Dean's hand.

"Do me a favour, please forgive yourself."

Adam was looking straight at his big brother. Dean was utterly surprised on Adam's last line. It was more than he could take. He broke again, "I'm sorry Adam. I'm really sorry. I couldn't save you from those damn ghouls. I couldn't save you from Michael and when the time came, I didn't chose you either. I admit that I'm selfish. I didn't think about you even once. And then I remembered, I remembered that I left you alone not once but thrice. After all this don't ask me to forgive myself. Don't! I can't do that. I can't. How can you do that?"

Dean was crying, shivering and pitying himself continuously.

"I've already done that. The truth is, there was nothing to forgive." Adam replied, shocking Dean. He looked at Adam with his eyes wide open.

He continued, "You know, I remember all my time from down there." Dean flinched. "I can't really describe that place but I think of it as a place which what you want it to be. Or at least what they wanted it to be. We were all there, Michael, Lucifer, me and big br-Sam!"

Dean felt his hands gripped tightly as Adam spoke those sentences.

"Time flew differently there. I know that it's been 1 year up here but there it was 100. Michael and Lucifer were still arguing and fighting even there. I know humans can't see angels in their true form here but there we were just souls."

_Souls? Their body was not in that pit? _Dean was processing like a computer multi-tasking, listening, comprehending and thinking.

"I cannot describe them but they were very beautiful... or handsome as you would like to put it. For first few years they just fought among themselves. However they were not able to kill each other, so they got tired and diverted their attention to us. They don't have the power to extinguish a soul, but they do have the power to do very horrible things."

Adam looked sad describing his ordeals. Dean couldn't bear to see that face. He took his hand which Adam was holding and wrapped it around Adam, bringing him close to his embrace.

He held Adam like a teddy bear, all covered up. He placed his face on Adam's shoulder beside Adam's own.

Adam was gazing out in the blue. He continued, "You know, I didn't know you guys from my childhood, but even then Sam always protected me from 'their' wrath'. He used to say, _I'm your big brother, whether you like it and accept it or not. It's my job to protect you and look after you, no matter what!_"

Dean thought, _Sam? He sounds like me!_

"At first that used to piss me off but then I got used to it. I loved the fact that I had a big brother, who was always there to look after me. For many years we hid ourselves in that ever changing reality. He told me about you. I felt like I'd known you all along. I felt I knew Sam all along. You were exactly the brothers I would've hoped for. Sam knew many tricks to outrun them..."

_Sam knew tricks to outrun Angels?_

"...but they were getting better at finding us. Sam put a spell on me to make me invisible from them. But before he could've done that for himself, they caught him. I couldn't do a thing to save him..." Adam flinched a little and Dean felt that.

Dean was still apprehending the fact that Sam's soul was so much capable as to use tricks and spells. He continued listening to his baby brother. He wanted to ask so many things... but that was not the correct time. He needed to give comfort to Adam.

"They were torturing him endlessly in front of me. I wanted to save him so much but he didn't tell me the way to reverse the spell. I just kept watching, praying that maybe you could find a way to save us. And one day Sam's soul simply was gone" Adam started to break down, tears started to fall. Dean squeezed his brother slowly.

"I figured that may be you had found a way to bring us back. I waited for my turn but nothing happened for many years. Michael and Lucifer knew that I was still down there so they started to taunt me verbally. I knew that I was stuck down there forever and their taunt made it hard. I hated you..." Adam's words made Dean to retract. He tried to remove his hands but Adam stopped them, bringing him closer again.

He looked sideways at Dean and said, "... at first. Then I realised, it was not your fault. It was never your fault. The angels had tricked all of us. I died for the first time but then you didn't know about me. I was in trouble after being alive again because of my own mistake. Even then you came for me. You were worried for me even when Michael possessed my body. You didn't let me go as long as you knew I was not there. Michael lied that I was not in there in my body. It was natural that your first response would've have been to think that I was in heaven."

Dean was pensive, praising his baby brother's understanding. He wished, _If only I had such understanding..._

"I realised that not having faith on you had put me in that place. It was my fault. Had I believed you sooner, I could've avoided that. I learned all about the family I could've had. I caused pain and guilt to you, to Sam. Because of my mistakes now you and Sam have differences. It was entirely my fault. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you Dean. I didn't believe in _**my big brother**__..._"

Adam was crying. Dean couldn't have been much happier. He felt his heart flying across the rainbows. It was not because Adam had forgiven him but because his brother was back and he believed in him. He forgot the details that Adam was describing. He forgot his curiosity.

All that mattered was that Adam was safe. He was with him.

He turned Adam's face towards him and pulled him to his chest, embracing him completely. Adam clenched on Dean's t-shirt. He cried his heart out. Dean raised his right hand and waved over Adam's hair affectionately and placed his chin on his head.

Outside the door Sam had been listening to both of them. Tears fell from his eyes. He wondered if he really had become a big brother. He smiled slowly looking at Adam.

* * *

Well there goes chapter 3. Please review both +ive and –ive. Next – Complex.


	4. God Complex I:In the beginning

All Characters of Supernatural are owned by CW. I owe nothing more than this story.

* * *

Dedicated to all Adam fans, who want him all innocent and caring, yet cocky. I managed to pull off the balance. He is somewhat a mixture of Dean and Sam.

* * *

As I said earlier, I'm going all atheist and as blasphemous as I can. :P

Courtesy: My cousin VPT. Thanks to him the ending of this chapter got spicy. And it will be so in future.

* * *

Adam and Sam have their own brotherly moment. I tried to give Adam the nature that he was given in "4.19. Jump the Shark" (though it was ghoul's deception, I believe original Adam was as innocent as the stolen memories depicted.)

* * *

Characters- W.T-Dean, Sam, Adam, Bobby, Castiel, Eloah and Mattatron.

Mentioned-Malach, Manaiel, Michael and Lucifer.

* * *

**4. GOD** **COMPLEX-I-In the beginning there was darkness...**

Adam was very quiet, timid and a bit shy after he was back. Dean and Sam both wondered if Adam really was okay. Dean was always like _Adam are you alright? Adam how do you feel? Adam you look sad, if you need to talk; talk to me!_

Finally Adam was like, "Dean, if you keep asking me that again, I swear I'll beat you."

"Oh! Sure, try me... actually, that's more like my brother." Dean replied first sarcastically and then affectionately and rubbed Adam's hair.

Adam was gradually opening up to his elder brothers. After all, last family reunion was not that of a success.

Sam was still keeping aloof with small _yes, no and ok._

"Sam, it seems you have a problem with me more than I do with you." Adam asked with suspicious and shrugging look.

Sam looked at Adam for a while and then he smiled, "I overheard you and Dean that day. And I-"

Adam cut his sentence, "What? You need my permission to talk to me? I'm not a 4 year old kid you know?" He smiled back.

Sam couldn't help but smile wider.

His baby brother was very smart and talkative. He tried to remember if what Adam said about the time in there... was that true? Had he won Adam's trust so easily that he acknowledged him as his big brother?

His head hurt like smashed with 100 hammers. He was lucky that Dean or Adam were not there to witness his weakened reaction.

* * *

Adam was eager to be a fully fledged hunter. He won all arguments on having a choice and if he wanted to pursue something else or join the family business, he was like _yes, yes and yes._

"D..." Adam started, as when Dean noticed that Adam was already using a nickname to call him more affectionately. Sam seemed somewhat left out and jealous.

"...I don't want to do anything else. I want to do this. I want in. And mind that I'm still better at med patch-ups than you guys." Adam finished his sentence.

Dean remembered that Adam was a pre-med student. He was happy and yet worried sick for his youngest sibling who was just back from dead and wanted to join the dangerous ride.

* * *

Adam was a quick learner. He memorized all Latin exorcism and binding spells quite easily and was very apt to put them to use, as proved in dummy tests. Bobby was impressed.

He said, "After ya'll idjits... 'felt like teachin' some'ne worthy."

"I'm so offended. What are you, super computer?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I had to memorize all those heavy piles of biology, this is piece of cake. Is it hard for you?" Adam replied, winking at Dean. Bobby rolled his eyes.

Dean grunted, "Show-off!"

Sam was laughing, seeing his brothers having such healthy bickering.

Dean and Sam taught Adam how to handle salt saw-guns, basic defence and offence techniques.

Iron, salt and pepper... he wondered if he was to brew a magic potion next.

Bobby taught him about magic circles to trap demons and other creatures, sigils to ward off angels.

"Ward off angels? How does it work?" Adam was puzzled.

"We... don't know. Castiel likes to keep details out. It sends them to someplace else... it takes time before they can retrace back." Sam clarified.

* * *

Adam proved himself a pro in aim-shooting. Dean wondered if Winchesters were born hunter. He looked at his brother. Adam was so young, younger than Sam when their true war begun. They were at war even now. He didn't want to lose any of his brothers now that there were two of them.

Dean and Sam were taking Adam to minor hunting jobs to have him get used to the job profile. It was nearly one month since Adam had returned and they had closed the Beta Purgatory Gate. They had lost the trail of Alphas and the entities that came through the gate. May be they were remaining low. There wasn't any major incident since then. Adam was all pumped up about his jobs however he wanted to kick some real hard demonic or devil ass.

"Hold your horse bro. We ain't hunting if we ain't alive." Dean said smiling at his baby bro's enthusiasm.

* * *

Sam and Adam were working on a 'ghost problem' in Minnesota while Dean and Castiel were at Maine retracing any clues regarding the Gate aftermath. Government covered up the New Portland incident as chemical hazard and closed the perimeter. The news was buried.

"Hey Sammy-" Adam quickly looked away regretting that he said that. Sam was at first surprised but then smiled and held Adam's shoulder turning him around.

He kept holding Adam to his hand's length, staring at him.

Adam continued, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sam asked.

"Only Dean says _Sammy,_ I've never seen anyone saying you _Sammy_. Not even Uncle Bobby." He replied innocently.

Sam replied, "That's because I only allow my brother to say that... and 'You' are my brother."

Adam smiled back. He had not told Sam that after that long time back in that pit... he was already allowed the honour. But Sam doesn't remember that as Death had closed off those memories. Adam on one hand regretted that but on the hand he thought, _it is for the best of all of us._

"That's the spirit... Ade!" Sam said affectionately

Adam looked at Sam in surprise.

Sam asked anxiously, "What? You don't like your nick?"

"No it's not that... this is the first time someone called me like that. After my mom..." Adam replied looking rather sad.

Sam squeezed Adam's shoulder and said, "Its okay Ade, you're with us. I promise I'll not let anything to hurt you ever. I'm with you always."

Adam was somewhat relaxed hearing his elder brother.

* * *

BAM

"Son'f'abitch" Adam shouted, firing at the angry spirit which had just thrown him to the wall.

Sam jumped with the iron rod hitting the ghost. It dispersed. Adam jumped in the grave to light the remains. He was about to throw the lighter when 'it' appeared again throwing Sam over a gravestone. Sam landed hard with his head on the stone.

"Sammy!" Adam screamed. He threw the lighter burning the remains. The ghost was toast in seconds. Adam ran towards Sam.

"Sammy! Hey, hey! Open your eyes... omigod. You're bleeding. Comeon we gotta go to the hospital." Adam was still young; he had tears in his eyes. He was not used to such major physical injury.

Sam slowly stood up, his head was revolving. He held Adam's shoulder and smiled, "It's nothing bro, I'm fine. This much wound is acceptable."

"It's my fault." Adam's tears flowed down, Sam then realised that Adam was new to all this. May be he was blaming himself for Sam's injuries. Sam thought, _He learned the Winchester's blame game so naturally._

"**It was my fault!" **Winchesters were always on the frontline to take the blame for each other's cause.

He embraced him and said, "Ssh! I'm fine, but let's go to hospital. And it's not your fault."

* * *

Adam was vague on the way he returned the mortal plane. While he was still uncomfortable about the discussions regarding the cage, he was supporting. He told Dean that he had heard Dean once, down there.

"You heard me?" Dean was suspicious.

"Yeah more like you, were whispering my name. I was alone then. Sam was already gone. And suddenly I woke up on earth, before you guys." Adam clarified.

"So you don't know who pulled you out?" Sam asked.

Adam nodded. He asked, "You said that a white mist pulled me out? Was that God?"

"Nah, Cas said that it was holy and pure but not God. He said he can sense God but that force was unknown to him. May some awesome kickass angel?" Dean replied

"I doubt that." Castiel said appearing suddenly.

"Holy sh-" Adam jumped. He was not used to Castiel just coming out of thin air. Dean chuckled.

"I told you Dean! That was not 'any' angel or archangel. However I suspect who he might be?" Castiel continued.

"He...?" Adam asked, perplexed. Dean, Sam and Bobby shared that feeling.

Castiel begun calmly, "Heaven is vast. There are beings about whom not many angels know. No one has ever seen them. Not even Michael or Lucifer. One of them however is known as the 'Wrath of God', we have heard rumours about him. They say he fought for our father many millennia ago. We were not even born then. That means he might be as old as God himself. I was gone because some one from my faction had allegedly spotted him. They informed me as soon as Manaiel recognized him. We hope that he can end the civil wars up there, as God is still missing."

"Who's Manaiel?" Sam asked.

"He's one of the elder ones. He is an angel of first generation. Only 70 of them are seen openly in heaven. Good thing is that not many of them support Raphael."

Dean felt uncomfortable. Sam rolled his eyes. Adam; well, he was listening to Castiel as if it was some history lecture.

"Does that being have a name?" Sam asked staring at Castiel

"Mattatron." Castiel replied.

-x-

The golden twilight spread across, adding more peace to the tranquillity already present there.

Wind blew, sweeping across the vast valley. Sweet aroma of grass was diffusing everywhere.

And then all was thrown away.

"**You are cruel and vicious."**

"**Can I know the reason for such insolence?"**

"**...that whole wrath thing doesn't work on me! You know that."**

"**..."**

"**What kind of father are you anyway?"**

"**I'm a good father."**

"**From where I'm standing, you kind of look like all messed up."**

"**Get to the point already!"**

"**... You mess up things and it is I who has to deal with all the cleaning."**

"**I admit that my parenting is a little rusty."**

"**You call this little rusty?"**

"**I'm not in the mood to argue, my brother."**

"**Then don't. You are way out of the boundaries this time. I still have doubt about your so called 'plan'. You failed the first time and you lost your sons, and now this? What do you want to achieve?**

"**I admit that it was a mistake but they are good. After all they all are from 'that'. They will resolve the problem."**

"**You and your cryptic ways have taken the toll! This very same trait of yours has infected all of them. This is the reason for all that anarchy, can't you see that?"**

"**I..."**

"**Eloah, you have taken what was not to be taken. This 'will' bring the 'war', again. They've already begun opening the 'gate'. You've disrupted the balance. I've supported you earlier and I'll do so in future, but this? This is beyond my jurisdiction."**

"**Brother, please... help me. I cannot go in the middle of all this. Very few know about you."**

"**Why not... leave all the dirty works for me!"**

"**I didn't mean that way..."**

"**Save your blabbering. I've wielded sword for you before and I can do that again. By the way, why him? What's so important about him?"**

"**He is the prime one. He's **_**Aleph**_**."**

"**What? You're telling me this now? Eloah, were you out of your mind? This is bad, very bad."**

"**I too discovered that recently. And I'm having suspicion that they are **_**'Bet'**_** and **_**'Gimel'**_**."**

"**... You know I can kill you for this kind of slack. But then as **_**Malach**_** says, our time hasn't come."**

"**..."**

"**You've got something more to drop on me? Just spill it already!"**

"**I wanted them to learn. I thought that seeing the same scenario, they will learn something. Instead they just took it for the destiny, made it other way round."**

"**So you took the liberty to machinate the condition to lock them, again?"**

"**I may've said that I don't want to meddle, but they still are my son. I can't watch them to kill each other."**

"**So you locked them up? That's your excuse? Okay I'll go. You meet me here once I'm done with your work. You might've not noticed but they are having a civil war in the lower districts. Quite the tantrums! If you continue to ignore, I'm saying this**_**... **_**I WILL INTERVENE."**

Eloah stared at his brother. He said, **"Mattatron, I'll find that reason. I won't fail. Not after I'm so close."**

Mattatron looked back his older brother, his golden robes waving around him like incense fumes. He replied calmly, **"Eloah, I pray that you know what you are doing. Your obsession can cost this whole creation."**

"**Why are you so against the order? What will you achieve?"** Mattatron asked.

Eloah replied, **"I want to live... forever."**

Mattatron looked at his older brother in horror. He was out of words to reply. He simply turned and was gone with a thunder.

-x-

Thanks all for reading. Please give reviews... +ive and –ive.

Next Chapter- God Complex II-And then there was light...


	5. God Complex II:And then there was light

Hey guys, sorry for delay, had assignments. Anyways here's the story onward. In this chapter I had to portray Bobby's house, but since I've no idea about its top floor plan, I left out details. I've avoided the fact that if Adam share's room or owns one because in canon I've never seen rooms. Forgive me for vagueness.

* * *

Notable Characters: [W.T]-Dean, Sam, Adam, Bobby, Mattatron, Eloah and Castiel.

[Mentioned]-Maea, Raphael, Trias and Death.

* * *

Note:-I've used Hebrew and Egyptian words to achieve effect, if anyone finds it offensive in any manner, leave a review. I'll remove them.

* * *

**5. GOD COMPLEX II-And then there was light...**

Eloah stood there watching the eternal twilight, smelling the aroma of grass diffusing through the air. He was waiting for his brother, Mattatron.

And then there was Mattatron beside him. He had injury on his right hand.

"**What happened?"**

"**Maea..."**

"**What?"**

"**I already told you, that they were trying to open the gate. She sent those three. And you know what? Adam's body was already in purgatory. I was searching for his body and couldn't find them in any of the hells. But then I sensed it in the purgatory. I was really surprised. How is that you too didn't sensed that his body was stuck in the purgatory?"** Mattatron said.

Eloah was as surprised as Mattatron. He said, **"You know that purgatory is not my domain. It is beyond my jurisdiction."**

"**And yet it is lies on you domain. It is good that your architecture is par excellence. They didn't know the location of the cage. Or they would've retrieved his soul. For some reason, I'm suspecting that they know that Adam has **_**Aleph. **_**Eloah, I'm afraid but the war is about to start. And this? Well it's a way to say hello to you, I guess..."** Mattatron replied sarcastically showing his wound.

Eloah was pensive. He spoke, **"Brother! War or not, I'm not going to take my step back just when I'm so near to my answers. I think it's time you come into light. I want you to take charge of the heavens."**

"**You are so stubborn. After all this, you still won't come up?"**

"**Brother, I need all my powers to hide myself till my work finishes."**

"**Okay, I'll do as you please. But Even I cannot interfere with their will. They've put their noses in this matter. If they are as precious as you perceive, why are you letting them to meddle?"**

"**That is also the part of my experiment."**

"**Eloah! Sooner or later you'll have to explain all this to me. If you want my co-operation, fill me the details."**

"**Mattatron! I'll tell you all in due time but for now, please organise the heavens."**

"**..."**

And then Mattatron left.

* * *

Three aristocratic figures were ambling in a dark dungeon lit with fire torches, somewhere deep inside. Their appearances varied, though they were mesmerizing. They were wearing furs and silk-like clothes.

The muscular looking figure said, _"This is ridiculous. Why do WE have to hide?"_

"_Have patience! My brother, we are not hiding because we are weak. We just don't want to fight... yet!" _The handsomest of them all replied.

The wisest and oldest of them spoke,_ "Other than that, we need to meet our daughters. Senef-Kefa, inform your brethren, we are heading towards the 'house of elders'. You will continue to create Mesha'i. However you are to meet with us there after 13 days for our next strategy. And one more thing, if you run across that boy who came through the beta gate with us... capture him alive."_

The Alpha Vampire, who was bowing in front of them, rose, "As you wish Trias."

He bowed once again before going out to speak to other alphas about the decision the Trias has just taken.

The Trias vanished into thin air with their trademark purple smoke. They however were not like demons, they didn't need physical spaces to exit or enter. Their smoky mass seems to diffuse with a vortex directly into the atmosphere.

The Alpha Vampire came outside the inner chamber to talk to his brethren. He spoke, "The Trias have commanded to continue building our armies for next 13 days and then meet them and our mothers at the 'house of elders."

Alpha Werewolf didn't seem happy, he snapped, "Why do we have to listen to them? We are not their pets. I don't give a damn to their orders."

Before Alpha Vampire could've replied, Alpha Skinwalker slapped Alpha Vampire and said, "Yes you do. And before you speak against them do think about the life of both yours and us. Do you realize who are they?"

Alpha Werewolf was clearly offended, but got quiet once he saw the same anger in other Alphas. He was the youngest of his family unlike Vampire and Skinwalker alphas and apparently didn't know much about the history of their kind. He nodded in denial.

Other Alphas looked at him in pity. Alpha vampire said, "I don't blame you. You are still young, my brother. Mother probably didn't have the time to explain our history. Those three are the sons of our Goddess Maea.

Alpha Werewolf was puzzled. Seeing him like that, Alpha Vampire continued, "We are not the creation of the God of this universe, brother. We were created by our mother, Goddess Maea. Apparently she was at war with the God of humans and angels. Our mothers told us once, that Goddess was here first, but then she had to leave once the war turned against her. She made us to take revenge on him. That's all we know."

"So we are just tools of revenge, eh?" Alpha Werewolf asked. He was still cocky and moody.

"No, my brother! We are children of Goddess Maea. We owe our life to her. She loves us and wants to live here freely." Alpha Vampire replied with pride.

Alpha Werewolf seemed satisfied. After brief discussion they left for their herd gathering.

* * *

Castiel was strutting through the Angelic Avenue 12. There was a clash last night. Raphael's faction had raided the rebel faction #7 meeting grounds. Few were killed and few were injured on both side. Raphael didn't lead his followers this time. He was still on earth finding Balthazar. Castiel was breaking down. Rebel factions were losing, they were diminishing in numbers. Elders and Powerful unseen beings of heaven were still hidden from the majority. The Anglei Castle was still forbidden. God was missing. Castiel looked at the castle's door. He still had hopes. That was all that he had...

He was all pensive when he heard Dean. He was being called.

* * *

"Cas, can you hear me? Hey I'm talking to you. Get down here right now." Dean was demanding just when Castiel appeared behind him.

Adam was behind Sam. He asked, "He didn't hear you or me but he came when D called him just once... strange."

Sam chuckled, "Oh, well, they share more profound bond..."

Dean scowled at Sam. Adam was practically choking as he was trying very hard not to laugh. Castiel also look offended, he stared at Dean coldly.

"Oh don't you say anything..." Dean snapped.

"Why did you call me for?" Castiel asked in his usual cold tone.

Sam replied, "It's about those Alphas. We got Intel that they were seen together in Virginia about 2 days ago. We believe that they are still there..."

"...so?" Castiel asked coldly.

"So? Cas, were trying to get this world rid of those bastard. Tell us how to kill them. I mean I assume they cannot be killed by simple methods." Dean replied with a little high tone.

Castiel looked at him with contemplating look. He spoke after brief silence, "Look, I know it's important for you people. But I've bigger problems on my hands. Last night many of rebel factions were killed. I can't come every time you call."

"We are very sorry." Adam replied before Dean and Sam, patting Castiel's shoulder. Castiel looked back at him with cold and sad look on his eyes.

Castiel spoke, "However, this time you really need me so I'll tell you what I know. Anglei Library has some records on these creatures; I'll get a copy for humans..."

"Anglei Library?" Sam asked in surprise. Dean and Adam were looking with same feeling.

"Library of heaven. What do you think? We angels carry all information in our heads? Many information regarding rules, history of angelic wars and information on incidents and creature as well as on humans are duly recorded and are kept in the library. It is forbidden to take the knowledge out and especially share it with... lower intelligence... humans. But I'll try." Castiel replied rolling his eyes.

Dean looked at Castiel offended. He however knew the delicacy of the situation.

"Thanks a lot Cas. Please do that. We'll be waiting." Dean said and Castiel flew back.

"So we are going to hunt the big dads eh?" Adam said sarcastically. Dean and Sam exchanged a worried look.

"Look Ade..." Dean started but was cut by Adam, "Oh no, no, no. Don't tell me that I'll have to sit this out. D! I'm 21. I'm practically a young adult. I want to be with you guys."

"No, Adam, this is dangerous. We can die there." Dean replied, Adam looked away on the word 'die'. Dean continued, "Look kiddo, I can't let you getting harmed or worse killed. Not after you've been practically brought back from dead..."

"Isn't that same for you guys? Then why are you leaving me behind?" Adam asked with building anger.

Dean was unable to convey his feelings correctly. He wanted his baby brother to be safe. He wanted Adam to carry on living even if Dean or Sam or both die.

Adam on other hand was similarly unable to convey his worry for his elder brothers. He got a real family after such a long time. He got brothers who love him so much that he doesn't miss his mom that much. What if they got heavily injured or worse killed. What will he do then? Tears started to peek on the lining of his eyes. He looked at Dean with anger and quickly left for his room.

Sam was quietly watching. He didn't intervene. He knew that Dean would easily overrule him and Adam will hate him. That was not a good time to speak in between. Instead he chose to speak to each of them separately.

Once Adam was out of the sight Sam spoke, "Dean..."

"Not you too! Sammy, you know I can't endanger him. It's my job to protect both him and you. And I can protect him better if he stays here." Dean spat furiously.

Sam sighed and said, "And I'll repeat what I've said many times. What do you think our job is? Can you imagine how Adam will feel if you get hurt or worse killed? He will blame himself for not being there beside you all his life."

"..." Dean opened his mouth to say but kept quiet as it was a valid statement.

"Adam is my young brother too. What do you think? It is my job too, to look after him. And I can also understand the desire of a younger brother to do anything for his big brother. Just be by his big brother, to help him in need." Sam said peacefully. His words were manifesting like the words of a wise man.

Sam was not wrong. Adam was in that very same spot that Sam was 4 years ago. Sam had told Dean that he would anything for his big brother, whether he ask for it or not.

Sam continued, "Look I'll talk to him. We can bring him with us, but first ... I'll make sure that he promises to stay at hideout. We won't be taking him to hunting ground."

Dean couldn't deny.

* * *

Adam was in his room. He was still frowning on what Dean had said. Sam knocked the door. Adam didn't reply. Sam checked and found that door was open. He opened the door slowly and peeked inside. Adam looked at him still frowning.

"What? You've to add something?" Adam asked in anger.

Sam kept his cool; he was feeling that this must be how Dean had felt all those years back when he used to scowl like Adam. He just smiled. He came near Adam and said, "I've talked to Dean and he is agreeing to take you with us..."

Adam just needed those words to hear, _'taking with us'_. But then his happiness vanished from his face when he expected a 'but' from Sam's mouth. He waited.

"...but you need to promise me that you'll not insist on coming with us during hunting. You will wait for us at hideout, the motel or lodge or whatever." Sam finished.

Adam knew it was futile to argue. He nodded in affirmation. Sam smiled and affectionately patted Adam.

* * *

"Bobby, did you find anything?" Dean asked Bobby anxiously.

Bobby looked at Dean with frowning eyes, "Whadd'ya think I'm doin'? I'm searchin' this damn book."

Dean became quiet. It was not a good thing to trip over Bobby when he's busy and sincerely searching facts.

Adam and Sam were also doing their research. Till that time nothing had came up. They were eagerly waiting for Castiel.

Castiel appeared with a fluttering sound. Everyone looked at him with anticipation. He was holding a medium parchment.

"These are some information on the alphas and their origin. I hope you'll find it useful." Castiel said and disappeared before anyone could've asked him anything more.

Dean rolled his eyes on Castiel's manners. He muttered, "No good evening, no goodbyes. Man he's sloppy."

He can't blame Castiel. He really is busy with all those riots up in heaven.

* * *

"_Miqra..."_ Adam started to read, apparently his Hebrew was rusty. _I so need to concentrate on Bobby's lectures on Hebrew._

"What's Miqra?"

Bobby understood that the book was written in Hebrew. He brought his Hebrew dictionary and took the book from Adam. He then started the translated version, " ...That which is read, explains that these Alphas, and their mothers are creation of another Goddess named Maea."

"Another Goddess, you mean like Pagan Gods?" Sam asked curiously.

Bobby was worried, he nodded back 'no'. He continued, "This Goddess Maea apparently is as powerful as our 'God'. She may be equal to him. Apparently she and our 'God' fought many eons ago..."

"How long...?" Dean was getting curious.

"Apparently millions of years ago..." Bobby put the news bluntly. Everyone had shock and chill down their spine.

"There was a great war. It's not clear here but it seems it was for 'Nepesh'." Bobby continued.

"What's Nepesh? Bobby?" Dean was getting impatient.

Bobby looked at Dean with worried and shocked eyes, "Soul."

Maea.

Armies being made by Alphas.

Purgatory.

Death's cryptic words 'about the souls'.

Dean on one hand was happy that he got Intel on so many things but on the other hand was worrying that this was getting too big than them. Way big.

* * *

Thanks all for reading. Please review both +ive and -ive. Next Chapter- Chaos and Order.


	6. Chaos and Order

All characters and names of Supernatural are owned by CW and creators. I owe nothing more than this story. Everything is on fanfiction basis.

* * *

Hi there! Thanks for previous reviews and reading chapter till now. Here's the next one.

Notable Character: (W.T)-Dean, Sam, Adam, Castiel, Mattatron, Alphas.

(Flash)- Michael and Lucifer

(Mention)-Eloah

* * *

**Notes:** I wanted this story to be Adam-centric but last chapters were somewhat diverted from him. I tried to focus on his life rather than all those big things going background. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**CHAOS AND ORDER**

Adam was still frowning on the fact that he would have to sit this major hunting out. He was sitting on the backseat, waiting for his brothers. He _hated _Dean.

_No! He can't hate Dean. Yes it's true that he got in trouble somewhat because of him, but he can't hate Dean. Dean is his big brother. Dean is Sam's big brother. For if Dean was not there, Sam would... he can't do this alone..._

Adam was thinking too deep. He almost jumped when Sam closed the door with a slam. Dean noticed that. He asked, "Adam, you all right?"

Adam didn't reply. He stared at Dean for a moment. Dean thought he was still angry. Truth was that Adam had something else in his mind.

* * *

_Adam... can you hear me? Adam, are you there?_

_Sam... Is that really you?_

_Adam? Buddy... Where are you? I can't see you._

_Same here! It's dark_

_**THUNDERCLAP**_

_Adam? Sam?_

_I-I can see you. What are you? A light-ball? Heck, I'm a light-ball. What's going on? Are-are we floating? I can't feel my body._

_Hey! Hey Adam, listen to me okay. Stay with me, I think our bodies didn't make it here._

_Here?_

_I think our soul is trapped with Michael and Lucifer._

_**THUNDER-RUMBLE**_

_Oh, great. It wasn't enough that I was dead and in heaven and now thanks to you and your big brother, I'm stuck here for God knows how long._

_ADAM, it was not our fault. They tricked us all. We saved billions of live. If anything, you should be proud._

_Proud? Of what? Don't give me that "We save people. That's our job..."_

_Hey! That IS our job. We Winchesters were born to this._

_I wasn't born to this. I AM NOT A WINCHESTER._

_**RUMBLE**_

_Adam..._

_Look, I get that John saved people. I get that you guys save people. But that doesn't mean I would've done the same. He may be my father, but I'm my mother's son. And last time I checked I didn't have brothers too._

Sam was himself again, he could see his hands. He could see Adam standing with his back on Sam. It felt that they were themselves the whole time.

* * *

_Where __are __they?_

_They are here somewhere__. __I can sense them.__Come out, come out, wherever you are!__You cannot hide from us forever!_

_Damn, these archangels._

_Hey Adam, I'm sorry._

_For what?_

_For everything! I know you don't know us... me and Dean. But I'll say again what I said earlier, YOU are our brother. We really didn't want for you to get involved in this mess. We tried, but failed and for that I'm sorry._

_..._

_I get that you are angry but try to understand..._

_I understand. Basically it was my fault in the first place. I wanted to see my mom so much... I just..._

_Hey, we know the feeling. You know what, more than anything; we wanted to see our mom too. Many times creatures like Djinn and Demons took advantages of that feeling and tried to harm us, toy with our feelings. These angels are no less cheap._

_Hey Sam, the angels didn't tell me much about you or your family history... I mean how did you mom died._

_..._

_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude._

_Nah, it's ok. Actually, she died protecting me. Lucifer had orchestrated this whole set up through a demon named Azazel. He killed our Dad and then for exchange of his soul, got the permission to come to her when I was born. He poisoned me with demon blood and it was then when he killed her. Dad found out, that supernatural creatures exist and mom was a hunter. He became a hunter himself and raised us like hunter from out childhood...

* * *

_

_...that's all, until now._

_So Dad really was a hero, huh? And you are heroes too. I think it's kind of cool._

_You think so?_

_Yeah._

_Michael, I found them, they are here._

_Oh shit they found us._

_Adam! Stay close to me, do hear me. No matter what stay close to me!_

_Dude, I'm not a crawling baby. I-_

_Save you blabbering... for now do as I say, It's MY job to keep you safe...

* * *

_

Adam was suddenly so used to have Sam around him. He remembered that how he wanted someone to be by his side... a brother or a sister. He always asked his mom about that. He was feeling excited, overwhelmed and happy all at same time. It was so unique. He swore that he could not have asked a better big brother than Sam. Sam was like his best friend, he was like his father who wasn't around much. He was **his **big brother.

_That was so freaking cool. Where did you learn that?_

_Oh, remember? I told you that we went to Heaven once, our old friend up their showed us some tricks to outrun angels._

_You remembered those tricks?_

_No, it's strange actually... I didn't remember those clearly when we were on Earth. But somehow I do now._

Sam and Adam were the new Dean and Sam. Sam always wanted to be a big brother. He always wanted to feel how Dean felt. It wasn't the same but it was close. They were not in their flesh and blood but still their souls had feelings. Sam was unlike Dean. He was more open, more sharing and caring. Sam was glad that Adam was like him on that matter. It was true that Adam had Dean's crankiness but whenever it was matter of heart to heart, Adam was a cuddle bunny.

Adam didn't deny or hide the fact that he was emotional dude. After all his big brother was the same. Adam somehow always felt safe in his brother's arm and Sam was more than willing to give that.

Sam told Adam that Dean would kill them if they even try to be comfy with him. Chick-flick moments weren't his department. Adam laughed. Sam smiled.

Sam told Adam how Dean had bargained his soul for Sam's.

_But you said that if you love someone you should let them go. It's not wise to wish for them to be back._

_I guess Dean was too close to let me go. I'm glad he loves me so much... and I guess I can't change that. He was always there for me, you see! Since dad wasn't around much... we became very close... very important._

He told each and every details of their brotherly relationship. Adam found that it was unlike Zachariah had told him. That bond was incomparable... it was like the relationship between him and his mom, may be more than that. Adam was on one hand excited to learn more about his eldest brother and on other he was feeling a bit envious, like a stranger. He didn't know where he would fit. It wouldn't have matter anyway. He was stuck in that pit forever...

As if Sam read his mind. He pulled Adam for a hug.

_Adam, I'm here. I'm here with you. What happened is past now. I'll be there for you always. I'll never leave you. You ARE my brother too. I may not be Dean... but I'm your big brother too._

Adam curled his fingers on Sam's clothes. He felt safe.

* * *

_KISAA_

_There, you are now hidden from them._

_And you?_

_I'll do it for me, it will take time._

_Hurry then. They are getting good at finding us very soon._

_Adam, listen to me. If they find us before I can finish this spell, I want you to keep low and stay hidden. Understand?_

_But..._

_You'll not meddle, No 'buts'. No pun intended._

_Hehe_

_Aha, Dear Sam, had fun playing this hide and seek? Let's play a new game, how about... we hunt and you run._

_Sammy... No._

_Its ok Adam, that spell will work as long as I take it off._

_No, don't leave me, they'll kill you._

_Adam no one can kill a soul._

_... Sammy, SAMMY... NO!

* * *

_

_SCREAM_

_You've got quite the endurance, haven't you?_

_He's persistant. How's strange?_

_Yeah, what woudjaknow? We don't die easily. We were made this way by your father._

_SILENCE_

_Calm down brother. Sam, Sam... normally I would've ripped you apart, oh but you are soul now and right now I can do much worse. Here have a taste._

_Mom, Dad, Dean... ADAM? Adam what are you doing here. I told you to stay hidd-_

_It's all you fault. You are a monster. I don't trust you. I died because of you. You are reason I lost everything... You You You..._

_No stop this... please I beg you. STOP IT._

_You you..._

_NO.

* * *

_

_He looks...odd._

_They are weak creatures. Always delusional with their petty worlds. Always trapped within the boundaries of blame and guilt. Love don't seem to stay with them because of such faulty creation._

_Adam..._

_Adam don't want you Sam. He hates you._

_No, No, No, NO_

_Sammy, SAMMY, Ohmygod... _God if you can hear me... please, I beg you save him. I-I-I b-be-g y-ou. Ple-as-e.

_Go on Adam, Do it. You know he hates you. He hates you and you hate him..._

_Adam... I-I am... I'm sorry... don't do this..._

_**I hate you Sam. I hate you... I hate Dean... I hate being a Winchester.**_

_NO! No, I don't... don't listen to him Sammy... don't listen to him... he is not real. I'm Adam... look at me._

_Adam, I beg you... please... Aaarghh..._

_SAM! No, oh God. Please Sam, take this cloak off. Let me help you... Please don't hurt my brother... someone... please help us...

* * *

_

_LEGALOT_

_So there you are Adam... I was really wondering which spell your brother used to hide you!_

Adam wasn't listening or staring at the winged dicks. He ran towards his bound brother but was stopped in the middle by Michael. Adam kept looking at his big brother. Sam was blank like a new notebook.

_Sammy? Are you okay? Sammy, talk to me... what have they done to you?_

_What did you do, you f*uk*ng bastard?_

_WATCH YOU TONGUE IMPUDENT WORM._

_You don't scare me. I'll gladly enjoy your "torture"._

_Oh you will, after all, Its Sammy's turn now.

* * *

_

_SCREAM_

_So, Adam... how do you like this?_

Adam wasn't giving any attention to Lucifer. His main concern was Sam. Sam was still as blank and emotionless. However one thing that gave more pain to Adam was the look in Sam's eyes. As if someone was trapped inside. His eyes were flowing... tears were coming non-stop, even though Sam wasn't crying. Or was he?

_SCREAM_

_I can't believe this... he loves them? These... fragile, hairless apes. What's so important in them that we don't have?_

_I've been trying to tell you the same thing for such a long time, had you heard me earlier, we could have wiped them all out. They are plague to our father's beautiful creation._

_I feel so angry, I'm trapped in this cage because of them. But brother, if they are so important to our father... don't you think we would have to face his anger? We could lose his love._

_I don't care. He stopped loving us because of them in the first place. Once they are gone, I'll try my best to win his love._

_So what've you done to him?_

_Proved the point that they are nothing more than worms, all basic instinct. Give them the reason to destroy, they'll break it. Give them the reason to hurt, they'll kill for it. The most perfect creation with souls... huh!_

_Dean, save Sam... Dean, save me..._

_Dean, help us..._

_Dean... he's alive somewhere up there... Dean..._

_Dean..._

"Dean..."

"ADAM!"

Adam woke with Dean over his face. Dean was looking at him with those big brother's _Are you ok _stare. Adam somewhat regretted worrying Dean.

_Shit he was dreaming about the cage._ He thought.

"I'm ok. Just a nightmare!"

Dean looked at his brother suspiciously. He began, "About...?"

"My first death by the hands of those f*cki*g ghouls." Adam lied instantaneously.

Dean didn't want to bring up all that poke-comfort-care-scold business so he went back to his bed.

Adam looked at the watch. It was 4 am. They had checked in a motel near the highway. He was so tired that he slept as early as 9 last night. He recalled his dream... laughter of Michael and Lucifer was piercing his ear-drums still now. Part of him wanted to tell Dean, part of him didn't want to worry Dean and another part cried for his brothers. He would have to tell him eventually... but not now.

* * *

Sun was shining brightly outside. Adam was all ready, still hoping that Sam would wink at him or like that and that Dean wouldn't mind... and he would accompany them. Sam had gone to bring some breakfast and Dean was in the shower.

Dean came out of the shower; he stared at his baby brother. Adam tried Sam's 'Puppy Eye-Sweet Voice" trick, "D, Please..."

Dean squeezed his eyelids and made a distinct growl. Adam admitted it was funny, but then it clarified that the last resort was utter fail. He sighed and then threw himself on the bed reading the translated Miqra that Bobby had made for them.

Sam came in and found the room dry and silent. He rolled his eyes and let a deep sigh.

"I ain't eating if that ain't pie!" Dean demanded.

Sam scowled, "NO, it isn't pie. I got some donuts and cheeseburgers instead."

Dean snorted

"Huh, at least you bought cheeseburgers... dude where's the cheeseburger?" He screamed as if he would die without the cheeseburger. And then he saw Adam hogging two burgers.

"Get me those, you little vermin." Dean said jumping at Adam.

Adam jumped out in defence and ran around the room with both burgers, Dean trying to grab him.

"I'll kill you, you just wait."

Sam tried not laugh but then he couldn't control any longer when Adam inadvertently smashed one onto Dean's face. Sam was rolling on the bed and Adam casually shrugged when Dean growled like a wounded Lion. He wiped his face and said, "That's it, if any monster won't kill ya... oh I'll."

Adam wanted to hear just that. It was an awkward moment when Sam was just recovering from Dean's reply and Adam had jumped on Dean's shoulder, "Thank you, and thank you. I love you. You are the best big brother ever."

Dean wasn't used to such response (obviously Sam had not done that since he was like 19... Adam was 21). He just stood there frozen. Sam gave an envied glare and uttered, "Hey no fair... what about me?"

Adam was all 'yoodle-ay-hee-hoo'. He jumped at Sam and said, "Love you too. You are the second best big brother ever."

He then went out jumping and kicking his legs. Dean was still shocked and frozen. Sam poked him, smiling "Are you alive? No chick-flick stud..."

"Shuddup" Dean remarked annoyingly. However he was smiling from his heart when he turned away. Who said he hated chick-flick moment? He just avoided... and here there was no way he could've avoided that... could he?

* * *

"Father, we are ready." A tall muscled man replied to Alpha Skinwalker who was standing over the cliffs marvelling the waves. He turned and nodded. He was soon joined by other Alphas and their respective children.

Alpha Vampire spoke, "We would accompany you but we have our orders. We are going to meet great mothers and the Trias. We would assign a pack leader for you and you'll continue to gather more."

Everyone nodded in affirmation. They chose the strongest of them as their standing leader and then left towards the harbour. The herd displaced quickly.

* * *

Castiel was doing espionage on one of Raphael's stronghold. He had Intel that few of heaven's lost artefacts were stashed there. _If he could somehow grab those!_

He was thinking of doing an insane task. There could be at least 25 angels of Raphael's faction. He had no other choice. He took a deep breath and unsheathed his sword. He was about to storm the Anglei Mansion, suddenly he heard the Castle's bell. He was shocked. That bell had not ranged since Jesus died. He felt a weird sensation on his cosmic body. He felt hope... _Father?_

The bell apparently was heard all over the heavens. All sections of Angels were assembling on the meeting arena.

The Anglei Castle's Door opened, after nearly 5000 years. True, that angels were allowed sometimes after Jesus' ascension but only chosen few. The castle was off limits before that.

The angels saw a mist hovering at the door, over the moat bridge. Castiel immediately recognized that presence. His hopes were diminished a little, but he still had belief that this being was powerful enough to stop the civil wars.

Raphael evidently had heard the bell from earth. He appeared on the frontline.

The mist spoke, "Raphael, on the authority of Eloah; I Mattatron, order you stop these futile civil skirmish and order the ranks. For we are heading to a war that was left inconclusive..."

"Who are you to command me? An archangel! You may be old wiser generation, but it is we who command heaven and God is dead." Raphael replied with Pride and Vanity. He was under the delusion that beside God they were the most powerful creatures on heaven.

Mattatron materialised in his true form. He shone like a million suns. His robes clearly distinguished him from an angel. His wings were burning like a flame. His eyes were cold. His height clearly defined his strength. He looked experienced yet he was as young as Raphael. Castiel felt himself like a toddler in front of him.

Mattatron spoke and his words itself were thunder and storm. Lower infant angels were having great difficulty to stare directly at him.

"**Silence! Impudent child. I'm not you father and let me tell you, I don't forgive insults on me or my brother."**

Castiel was stunned. He was listening to his _Uncle?_

Raphael clearly found his worth. He was trembling. He immediately bowed on to heavenly ground. He dared not to look at Mattatron.

"**A war is coming and we are needed to fight in my brother's name. He is still busy with his **_**works**_** so I'll command the heavens for a while. If anyone has any kind of doubt, keep it to them. I don't talk, I work."**

"But, Uncle, our brother Michael is trapped down there..."

"**He and Lucifer, I know. And I don't care. Those brats must learn about their crimes and affront to Eloah. They deserve it."**

"But Michael..."

"**If you want him so bad, I can send you down there too. I don't need a distracted angel on my siege."**

Raphael closed his mouth. For the first time in his life, he feared someone other than his father. Brother of the father himself.

Mattatron came patrolling the standing angels, followed him the older angels and dominions. One dominion stopped before still shivering Raphael, and said with a voice like hailstorm, _"You may be an archangel son, but you were created from us. And remember that some of us ARE powerful than you but not as foolish and childish as you."_

Mattatron stopped locating Castiel. He waved at him to come forward. Castiel gulped.

"**I've watched you growth since you were a baby, son. How are you?"**

Castiel couldn't reply. He just nodded. For the first time he felt such presence.

"**I've a special task for you..."**

"I'm a simple angel, Sire. I..."

"**Cut the formalities will you? And you can call me Dad. Yeah that sounds good."**

Castiel was feeling overwhelmed. He saw at Mattatron who smiled back.

Castiel had never seen his father, God. Nor he ever met Mattatron. Yet he was having a nostalgic feeling, meeting Mattatron, who had just ordered him to call him Dad. Castiel was confused.

* * *

Thanks for taking your time and reading. Please give reviews both +ive and –ive.

Next Chapter- Tide.


	7. High Tide

All characters of Supernatural are owned by CW and following is only on the fan-fiction basis. I owe nothing more than this story.

Characters- (W.T) - Dean, Sam, Adam & Castiel

(Men.) - Mattatron.

(T.P) – Breh, Shav & Vihu

**7. HIGH TIDE**

Full moon and the sea are bounded by threads of destiny, one the reason of attraction and another one the cause. For if moon was not there, it would have been hard for life to exist.

Even the lives of the creatures of night, they seem to get powers from the moon.

Dean saw the full moon and sighed looking at Adam and Sam who were standing just 3 feet behind him. Dean regretted bringing Adam with him. _That was so stupid of me to say so. _He thought. He had allowed Adam to join in a sudden surge of excitement.

Dean, Sam and Adam were sweeping through the forest all day around for clues. Till then they had found nothing. May be the information was false.

Suddenly they heard a wolf howl far away. Dean gripped his gun and so did Sam and Adam. It might have been just a wolf's howl but you can never be sure. Dean tried to look through the bushes in the dull full moonlight. Not far from them he saw few silhouetted figures on the top of ridge. Their shape was clearly distinguishable with moon on their backside.

_Werewolves. _Dean muttered so slow that he was unsure if he heard his own voice. He looked back at Sam and Adam. They returned a nod. Dean calculated their moves. They had quite amount of silver bullets with them but he was unsure about the swiftness they can show once out there. He signalled Sam to branch off and Adam to follow him. They encircled the herd quietly. Dean raised his fingers 3... 2... 1... Fire.

BAM BAM BAM!

They started so suddenly that few got the chance to attack in reply. It was quick. After few rounds about 15 of those creatures were lying on ground. Dean came to re-check, Sam and Adam behind him. Suddenly 3 of the lying creatures jumped at them.

"VAMPIRES", Sam shouted trying to duck, but was thrown. Dean was quick; he unsheathed his Falchion and slashed the neck of vampire that was onto him. Adam was trying his hard to not let the vampire bite him. He was just about to be overwhelmed when Dean pulled it and cut his head off. Sam shot the neck of the creature which effectively severed the head.

Dean spat, "What the hell? They are still working together. What is going on?"

Before Dean or Sam could have breath in calm, Adam was snatched by a swift figure from the bush and went back.

"Deeeeaaan..." Adam shouted, "Saaaaam"

Dean and Sam ran towards the voice quickly. The chase was short however; the figure and Adam were completely gone. Dean swallowed with fear and concern in his eyes. Sam too looked terrified. They were just getting accustomed to a new member in the family and he was gone now.

"ADAM", Dean shouted looking at the moon.

-x-

Dean moved with uneasy look on his face. Sam was all quite. Sam blamed himself for letting Adam into trouble. He was not matching eyes with Dean. He felt like he failed being an older brother.

"Dean, I'm sorry. It's my fault. I-" Sam tried to apologize to Dean but Dean cut his line.

"Sam, don't! This not the time to blame anyone! We need to find Adam, quick."

Dean looked above, _Cas we need your help. Please!_

Castiel arrived. He asked, "What happened? Where's Adam?" He had a worried look in his eyes. Neither Dean nor Sam replied. They just looked at each other. After a short pause Dean told Castiel about the whole situation.

"I left you guys alone and you always end up on the short side of stick." He replied with mild anger. He looked at Dean and said, "I'll help you, now that Heaven is stable and I've been essentially assigned to look out for Adam."

Dean and Sam looked at Castiel with puzzled eyes.

Castiel told them about the apparent order of the Heavens and about Mattatron. He told that Mattatron had asked him to protect Adam for some reason.

He was unsure however that why Mattatron told him to call him father.

Dean and Sam shrugged.

After few seconds Castiel was meditating. He opened his eyes and spoke, "He is in a warehouse not far from here."

"How did you find him anyways? I thought you hide him earlier like us." Sam inquired.

Castiel said, "I hold some extra powers now. I can find _my charges _anytime I want. Same for you guys too. You are not hidden from _me _now."

Dean shifted uneasily. Sam just rolled his eyes.

-x-

Adam was tied to a pole. He had bruises all over his body. He was starting to feel dizzy, as he had lost quite amount of blood from the wound on his back. He was slashed by a werewolf when he was trying to escape.

"Why are we keeping him alive?" A blonde woman said.

"Because father has told us to do so." Replied a strong man in firm voice. He continued, "Though we could've some fun."

He smirked dangerously and held Adam's wrist.

"Don't try to be smart kid. Try to run and we will break every bone in your body. Like this." He said breaking Adam's finger.

Adam screamed, however he didn't had the energy left to even scream.

Suddenly the door was blasted open. Castiel appeared with his hand in front of him. He waved his hands and many of the creatures were thrown back. The strong man however stood in his place. From the behind Dean and Sam appeared and started shooting at the remaining creatures. Soon the warehouse was quiet.

Only the strong man and Dean's side remained standing. Castiel was trying hard to fight telekinetically but it seems that it had no effect on the man.

The man smirked and charged at Castiel with his fangs out. He was a vampire. Dean ran to assist Castiel. The vampire was fast. He threw Castiel on to the wall and punched Dean also throwing him in front of him. Castiel quickly recomposed himself and drew his word.

Sam in the meanwhile ran to Adam and untied him. Adam was barely keeping his eyes open.

"Hey! Ade... stay awake. Do you hear me stay awake." Sam yelled. Adam's pulses were going weak. He tried to lift Adam but before that the vampire threw him away. He stood over limping Sam and grabbed his neck, strangling.

Suddenly Sam felt a sharp pain in his head. He was struggling to keep the strangulation and pain in his head away. The vampire was smiling.

And then Sam was unconscious. The vampire threw Sam and turned to Adam, who was laying on the ground. Before he could've done any movement, he was stabbed by Castiel. The Angel's sword was glowing and vampire started to scream. Dean took the chance and sliced his head with a falchion. The creature was dead.

Dean looked at Adam; his heart came to his mouth. He looked at Sam with concern. He demanded, "Cas heal them please."

Castiel was already on his way. He tried to heal Adam; however he was having some trouble. "I've stopped bleeding Dean, but for some reason I'm unable to heal the damaged tissues. It's like something is stopping me." He said.

"Well then try harder." Dean said bluntly, causing Castiel to glare in return. Dean added, "Please!" and Castiel sighed. After few minutes he was able to heal major wounds but Adam's back was still half healed.

When Castiel came to Sam he was shocked. He replied, "I sense no physical trauma Dean. He's unconscious for some other reason."

Dean looked worried. _Did the wall collapsed? _He thought.

He asked, "By the way Cas, why the hell this vampire was so strong that he withstood you angel mojo? You practically had to stab him to handicap."

"I don't know Dean. This is the first time I too met someone so strong. Although I'm not sure how these creatures could hold such powers, comparable to us?" Castiel replied confusingly.

"I'm more worried that why did they kidnapped Adam?" Dean said worriedly.

Castiel was confused as well. He recalled the cryptic way in which Mattatron had told him to protect Adam at all cost.

Castiel helped Dean to bring Adam and Sam to the motel room and then he left.

Dean looked at both his younger brothers and sighed.

He was tired. He was worried. He admitted that one 'extra' brother to care is getting harder day by day. He can't take risk like this ever again.

-x-

Trias were looking at the full moon from the balcony. Few women were standing behind them.

"I'm sure of this now. He is the prime one." The wise looking elderly of them spoke.

"And who could've thought that his brother would be the second one... huh!" The muscled one said.

"Breh, Shav, I think mother will be most pleased to hear about this." The handsomest of them said.

"True, brother Vihu!..." The other replied.

Vihu said, "It's about to start... let them prepare, but we will win this time... the war for _that._"

They smiled and with them the women on behind smiled in the most menacing way.


	8. The Task

All characters of Supernatural are owned by CW and following is only on the fan-fiction basis. I owe nothing more than this story.

**8. THE TASK**

Adam raised his head. It hurt like hell. Well, he was in the last level of hell anyways. He rolled his head to look carefully. The Archangels had forced the illusion on them which made Adam and Sam to perceive like when they had physical body. His ethereal body was full of cuts and bruises. He knew that it was all illusion but it felt real. He knew that souls are indestructible but the knowledge of illusion, that souls hold was really good to imitate the pain and suffering even if you are a soul.

Sam had gone completely insane after Lucifer's torture and it looked as if he was the new Lilith, freshly made. He had captured Adam and was torturing him endlessly.

Adam could've accepted the pain if archangels were torturing him but it was his own brother. Adam wondered, what was more painful? To see his big brother completely destroyed when he was torturing Adam or the pain he was receiving from Sam.

Sam was pensive and never showed emotions during torturing, but Adam somehow saw a sharp pain in Sam's eyes. Adam felt as if he would never want see those eyes again.

Sam was wandering around the illusive room lost in his own mutterings and Michael and Lucifer were pondering their ways to get out. Adam felt a bit relaxed. Suddenly something happened. The illusive room was all gone and they were again floating in an endless darkness which was illuminated by the arrival of a lean and stern figure. Adam felt his stomach drop. His ethereal body was still hurting.

The figure glided to Sam who looked at him in confusion. The figure raised his hands and lo! Sam was all ball of light again. He waved his left hand and a bag came out of thin air. He rolled Sam's soul into that bag and turned to return. The Archangels were stunned for a moment but soon they came to their senses and were furious. They charged at the figure screaming Enochian. Adam rolled his eyes, he understood what they said. Strange!

The Archangels screamed, "You cannot come barging in here and just take him away."

The figure raised his hands and the force threw the archangels. He spoke coldly, "Show some respect children. I may not be your father but I'm DEATH. Don't be so excited or I'll reap you two."

Both the archangels got their cue. The dispersed like children during recess.

Adam still comprehended the fact that may be he was looking at God, but then he realised what the figure said. He was shivering. Death was about to leave, but he stopped and turned towards Adam. He looked at Adam with pity and sighed. Adam didn't like that.

"I'm taking your brother's soul back to earth..." Death said coldly, Adam felt a ray of hope, "...but I'm afraid you will have to be here. I'm not here for you, child."

Adam felt a deep pain and it wasn't from the illusive wounds. He just stared at Death. His hopes were shattered. He thought, _of course Dean might've found the way to trade Sam's soul with Death. After all Sam was Dean's little brother. He? Oh, he was no one to Dean. Why would Dean want him back?_

As Adam thought these words anger and sadness started to build up inside him. All those blissful memories that he had gathered with Sam was fading away. He now hated Dean and Sam. He hated his connection to the Winchesters. He envied Sam.

As Adam was thinking, Death was still beside Adam. Adam suddenly noticed that and looked back in surprise but couldn't gather the courage to ask, _what?_

Death was like waiting for Adam to complete his analysis. He spoke again, "There would be time when someone will bring you back Adam! It's up to you to go or not, but if you go then let me warn you. You'll have to do a task."

_Another task... why just can they leave me alone?_ Adam was thinking aloud. Death stared coldly and Adam knew that it might be bad to piss Death off. He looked apologetically and nodded to let Death continue.

"You brother Sam is lost to darkness. I've created a barrier to stop that when he will go back in his body but it is not permanent.

"Will he remember about me?" Adam asked hopefully.

Death didn't reply and Adam got his clue. _Of course why would anyone want to remember this 7__th__ hell?_

"Dean has taken the risk but he doesn't know what is there in store for him. When the time will come, he might not do what he is supposed to do. I want you to do that in place of him." Death continued.

At last Adam had the courage to ask, "What do I have to do?"

"You will have to kill Sam. And this time it would be permanent. You will not be able to revive him or trade his soul for anything else. His soul will not be anywhere. Neither in hell nor in heaven..." Death replied.

Adam looked at Death in horror. Few minutes ago he hated Dean for not choosing him and envied Sam that he has a big brother who cares for him. But now he pitied their existence and their love for each other. More than anything, he hated that 'he' has to kill Sam. He remembered how once Sam had told him that Dean traded his own soul for Sam. He felt a guilt coming when he realised that he have to take something from his eldest brother, what he cherished most. He didn't even know about Dean and yet he will have to hurt him. He wished that it would be great if no one comes for him. He was glad that Dean had not chosen him.

Death left him pondering.

-x-

Adam was floating around the bottomless pit. Michael and Lucifer had lost their interest in Adam as Sam was gone. There was nothing so special about Adam that would give pleasure to them. Adam was glad somewhat that he was left alone.

He was thinking about his brothers. He wondered if Sam is doing fine up there. He wondered if Dean was happy. He had accepted that he was left alone and forgotten, it was for good. At least he won't have to think again about the 'task'. He had forgiven Dean.

_Adam..._

Adam swore that he heard Dean. May be he was imagining things. Being alone, you tend to do that. His blissful oblivion was about to change.

-x-

Adam was still floating around when he saw a bright light over his head. He saw a mighty figure descend into the pit. Both the archangels had noticed the change in the surroundings. But before they could do anything, the figure waved his hand and they were gone. Only he and Adam remained. The figure spoke, "I'm here to take you to the mortal plane son."

Adam was not happy. He sighed. The figure was surprised to see such reaction. Adam spoke, "I don't want to go."

"I'm afraid I don't require you consent son. You will have to come with me. It's the order of God himself." The figure replied.

Adam could've resisted, but he knew that it would be futile. The being however didn't know that Adam had pledged something in his mind.

He closed his eyes and a bright light surrounded him...

-x-

"Adam!"

Adam woke from the strong voice of his brother. Dean was urging him to wake up. He was all sweaty.

_Shit, I was dreaming again... _Adam sighed. Dean looked at him uncomfortably. Two days had passed since they had a little skirmish with the coven of monsters and they saved Adam. Adam had some broken fingers and cuts and bruises.

Adam looked over Dean. Sam was resting on the bed next to his. Sam had a rough time. One of the monsters had used some kind of telekinetic force on Sam which had rendered him unconscious.

Adam bit his lips... he feared that time was ticking away. He has to tell Dean. He felt his stomach churning like a mixer grinder. He clearly lacked the courage.

Dean was still staring at Adam. He knew something was not right.

"Ade, buddy look at me! Is there anything you want to tell me?" Dean asked with _that _look of care. Adam felt as if Dean was skimming through his mind. _How does he do that? _He wondered.

Adam chose to lie, again, "No. I just feel little tired and the wound on my back hurts a little..."

Before he could've finished his sentence, Dean was all over him. He forced the shirt up and looked at the wound. There were no discharges. He took a deep breath and smiled at Adam, "It not as bad bro. It's healing. Try to bear a little longer."

Adam nodded with fake smile.

Dean left for his own bed. Adam laid his head on the wall behind and started to think,

_I cannot do it. I won't. Let them throw me again to hell or wherever they want, but I won't do it and I won't let Dean to do that either. If they want to clear the mess... they should do it themselves. I will not betray my family. I will not betray my big brothers. I will not betray their love and care._


	9. What He Did Last Summer

All characters of Supernatural are owned by CW and following is only on the fan-fiction basis. I owe nothing more than this story.

* * *

I wanted to delve deeper but plot was way to skewing with the canon so I left it. I know this chapter is short, again. I'll try to composite more materials in subsequent chapter.

Notes- Possible spoiler (6.12)

Not described earlier, Dean had not told Sam clearly how he bargained his soul. Sam assumed that he woke up in panic room. (I know it's 6.12 but that kinda happened, I wrote draft for this chapter before it aired and story is sort of stuck if I change here)

Characters: Dean, Sam, Adam & Bobby

* * *

**9. WHAT HE DID LAST SUMMER**

_What is a soul? How do you define a soul? Is it some kind of force that keeps us alive? Is it our subconscious mind? Does it have a personality of its own? Does human and soul have different identities?_

_If yes then why? Why does a different personality reside in you if you have your own? What's the main purpose of a soul?_

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Dean, Sam and Adam had fought the newest herd of monsters at Virginia. They didn't find the Alphas or the mysterious beings from the Purgatory there. Adam was healed and Sam was feeling fine. Dean insisted on the reason for his collapse but Sam casually replied that he doesn't remember. Adam was having his doubts. He feared that what Death had foreseen may soon come to pass. They returned to Bobby's. No one was talking to each other clearly.

"You Idjits survived pretty close!" Bobby growled. "What were you thinking?"

"It was my fault Bobby. I took Ad-" Dean was taking the blame but was cut short by Sam, "No, Dean. It was my fault. I messed up. I had insisted to bring Adam."

Dean looked sympathetically at Sam. Sam was right but Dean understood the problem he was facing. Being a big brother is not as easy task as it looks.

Adam was quiet. He was sure that he had caused difference, again. He was not looking at either Dean or Sam. It was his fault too. He said after a brief pause, "Dean, Sam. I know this will not make up for _my _mistake. But don't blame for something you didn't do. I know that it was my fault."

He silently moved across the hall and went upstairs. Dean, Sam and Bobby looked with mixed reactions. Dean rubbed his forehead and Sam sighed.

Bobby growled, "What is it with you Winchesters? Blaming none but self?"

Sam said, "I'll talk to him." Dean nodded. It was true that he had accepted Adam with them and that he was happy that Adam had forgiven him too, but something was bothering him. He was not sure that if he was doing the job of being a big brother well.

Sam came to Adam's room and found him packing his stuff. He was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam demanded in a stern voice. Adam didn't look back. He slowly replied, "I'm doing more harm than good. I'll just go and lay low somewhere. I've realised that I'm not a 'hunter' and definitely _not _helpful to you guys. You are better without me. Moreover I don't want to create division between you and Dean."

"And why do you think that I and Dean have difference?" Sam asked bluntly.

"You are not used to have a third one, me. You can look after each other. I'm a burden." Adam said with a certain pain in his voice. He was still looking at his feet.

Sam rolled his eyes in pain. He spoke softly, "You are not a burden. Look at me."

He held Adam's shoulder and turned his face to him. Adam was smaller but obviously anyone is smaller than him and at that moment his teary eyes and short shivering were definitely proving him much younger and smaller. Sam felt like déjà vu. Some years earlier he too thought that he was a burden to Dean.

"Ade, listen to me carefully. You are not a burden. You're my baby brother. We are hunters and as our job, we tend to get in situation like this and it sometimes don't end well. But that doesn't mean that we don't want you here or blame you." He calmly spoke.

Adam was still trying hard not to cry, "I didn't think clearly. I thought I was ready but I guess I'm not like you guys. I-I just wanted to be near to you guys. You were hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

Sam was not like Dean. He pulled Adam into his arms and said, "Ade, you are not some hired person who I would leave if not useful. Do you hear me? You are _my brother. _I promised that I would protect you and it should be I who must be apologizing for not being able to be a big brother. You are _not_ going anywhere. You are staying here. And you are definitely not the reason that I and Dean fight."

Adam finally led his eyes flow. Sam embraced him tighter. He was feeling very excited. He was feeling like a real big brother for the first time. His eyes were glistening and tears were peeking out of his lashes.

"Leave you two chicks alone and you go all drama." Dean remarked sarcastically. He was standing at the door leaning on the hinge. Sam smiled looking over Adam's head but still keeping Adam to his chest. Adam too was rather comfortable; he turned his head towards Dean and smiled.

"You two are unbelievable." He said with puzzled looks in his eyes. He turned to leave, stopped for few second and said, "Adam, you are not a burden. I admit I'm not used to take care of anyone other than Sammy, but I'm trying. And don't ever think of leaving. We will protect you no matter what."

Adam looked below, and gripped Sam's Tees with little force. Sam fondly combed Adam's hair. Adam could've refused such affection from anyone else, even his mother. But with Dean and Sam it was different. He admitted that he loved hugging his big brothers. It makes him happy and it feels safer. Of course Dean had the rule for 'no chick-flick' moments; he had Sam, who was more than willing to repay the gesture. Adam remembered the moments from down there and he feared. He feared that something was going to take all this away. What should he do? He swore that he would definitely not do the task.

Apparently he was thinking loud. Sam let Adam go with a soft jerk and grabbed his forehead. He fell to the floor and started to have seizures. Adam went white in fear. He could've stayed like that for years but then he gathered his voice and shouted in panic, "DEEEAAAN"

He was trying to comfort Sam by grabbing his shoulders, "No, No, Sam please... stop! Sammy!"

Dean came rushing in, behind him was Bobby. Dean saw his brother writhing on ground in pain and Adam beside him frantically crying. Before he could've reached both of them, Sam threw Adam to the bed. Dean came just in time to hold Adam. He kept Adam at bay; in the meantime Bobby tried to restrain Sam. After few second Sam again fainted.

"Adam, what happened?" Dean asked in frustrated and stern voice. Adam was shaken. He said, "I-I don't know. On moment he was standing and next he went like that." Tears rolled from his eyes again. Dean dropped his head in pain. He was sure that the wall thing was going to break quite sooner than he imagined.

* * *

"He was having these symptoms last time when we stopped giving him demon blood. Now this!" Bobby said calmly. Dean was lying on the couch with his hands over his forehead. Adam was sitting quietly at the dining table.

"But this time, it's worse." Dean stated, "I guess that wall thing will not hold much longer. It all started after that f**kin' vampire tried to strangle Sam. I'm sure he did some mojo."

Adam looked like he was caught stealing. He should tell Dean. But something was stopping him to tell the truth. He felt strange but he feared the reaction Dean would give. He feared the rejection that might come from Dean. He was unwilling to suffer _that _pain. He was just getting to know Dean. He was torn between the love for his brothers and their well being.

Sam was resting upstairs. He suddenly called, "Dean? Adam? Bobby?"

Dean was first to reach Sam's bedroom. Sam was awake and was sitting on his bed. He looked at Dean and asked, "Dean, was I alive before I woke up in the panic room?"

Apparently Sam had not asked much about his comeback. He assumed that he was back in the panic room and Dean had left out the details that his body was roaming on its own before his soul was placed. When Dean had said 'soul' he understood that one cannot live without soul. Adam was puzzled by this question as well. Bobby looked uncomfortable and Sam knew something was not right.

"Dean, I know you're hiding something. I need to know. What happened before I woke up in the panic room?" Sam asked calmly yet confidently.

Dean was in pain, "Look Sammy, Death had warned me that the wall thing will not work for longer time... I-I just didn't want to bring those memories to you... you practically didn't remembered a thing."

"Well that's not happening. I'm having these weird dreams of things I did. Life I led yet I'm sure I was not there." Sam added.

Dean then told Sam about the time when Sam was back and they hunted things omitting the details where Sam had deliberately caused wreck and was emotionless. Adam looked at Dean suspiciously. His suspicion grew large when he saw Bobby shift uncomfortably. He knew that Dean and Bobby were still hiding something.

Sam was somewhat suspicious too, but he chose not to poke further.

"Dean, I get that you don't want me to know things that I did, but that isn't helping either. I'm having these dreams which confirm that I did some things nasty. And I need to do something about it." Sam said bluntly.

Dean was uncomfortable, "Sam, look, I know you want to make up for things you did but you didn't had a soul then. It was not you, quit blaming yourself."

"Are you sure Dean?" Sam narrowed his eyes. Dean just rubbed his head. Adam looked at his brothers. He was sure that he was in more pain than his brothers.

* * *

Sam had a dream in which Dean was a vampire. Sam pressured Dean to tell about it. Dean told him that in order to find the Alpha Vampire, Sam had let Dean to turn into a vampire; so that they could tap Alpha with Dean getting in the nest. All was good with the plan except that Lisa and Ben were in danger because of that. Dean tried to hide that but Sam remembered anyhow.

"Dean I get that you want to protect me. But even you cannot undo the damage I made. I was practically a monster Dean." Sam said which made Dean look at him with surprise and Adam jump at his seat.

"Sam you are not a monster." Dean was surprised that rather than him these words came out of Adam's mouth. He looked at his youngest brother. Adam was _very _serious.

He continued, "I don't know what your soulless body did but _you _are not a monster. Never say this again."

Dean praised Adam by patting his back. Sam simply smiled half heartedly.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated. Next 10- 1st Birthday.


	10. First Birthday

All characters of Supernatural are owned by CW. Everything is on fanfiction basis. I owe nothing more than this story.

* * *

Characters: (W.T.)-Dean, Sam, Adam and Bobby.

(Men.)-Lucifer, Death.

* * *

**10. FIRST BIRTHDAY**

Sam had more seizures in past few days and curiously Adam was always with him alone, when it starts. Dean was starting to notice that. He was feeling a kind of disbelief and detachment from Adam. He forgot who forgave who. He was taking everything for granted. He was making his world again like 'I and Sam' v/s 'the world'. Adam understood this cold approach but he didn't retaliated. He had his own reasons. Sam however was yet to notice this build-up.

Sam was very adamant to know more about the time he was soulless. Dean insisted that it may damage the wall and as Death had said, they don't know what it will do to him.

"Well I'm ready to take my chances." He replied bluntly.

Dean frowned, "Well I'm not ready to do that any sooner. Find someone else."

Sam turned and left the dining room in angry-bitch mode. Dean added, "Bitch"

"JERK" Sam said loud enough for Bobby and Adam to hear from the drawing room.

"They fight more than a married couple." Bobby commented. Adam snorted. Dean was in the room and he saw Adam. He chose to abuse him too, "Be quiet spidey. I'm not in the mood to squat ya."

Adam simply stood and left. It was possibly the only right thing to do at that moment.

Soon Dean and Bobby were left in the room. Bobby said, "Ya know sooner o'later he'll know that he was awful without his soul. He tried to kill me for God's sake. What do you think it will do to him if he remembers that?"

Dean looked at Bobby with tire and pain in his eyes. He was losing Sam. Bit by bit, but yes he was definitely losing Sam.

* * *

Sam was digging into some more myths regarding the monsters and purgatory. The parchment that Castiel brought was brief and only mentioned some vague information about the Godlike Maea and her creation. But that was not matching with Earthly lore. He figured that such knowledge was definitely not meant to be in human hands. He re-read the chapter which vaguely described 'nepesh' or 'soul'. It was written that soul was a two part entity, first 'the self' and another one, 'the force'.

He wondered what he lacked when he was soulless, his self or the force?

His ponderings were broken by the knock on the door. It was Adam.

Sam asked him to come in. Adam sheepishly came inside and sat on the couch near Sam's bed. Sam was puzzled at his behaviour.

"Adam, are you alright?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Adam nodded and replied, "I'm fine. It was just that Dean was so angry downstairs. He really could've smashed me."

"Yeah he's a real jerk." Sam said sarcastically.

Adam paused for a second and then said, "But he is right you know. You should not put extra pressure on that wall-thingy or whatever."

"Wall-thingy? Seriously?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes. Adam was so much like mini Dean. He continued, "Adam, I get that you guys are worried about me but I'm willing to take chances. I've to make up for the damages I did. What's the worst thing that could happen to me? I was Lucifer's vessel for crying out loud."

Adam couldn't argue further but he was worried that the time will come when they will have to _decide._

Was that a trigger or coincidence? As soon as Adam thought about the cage, Sam was screaming in pain. He looked like a fish out of water. Adam was frightened. He called for Dean.

Dean and Bobby came rushing in. Sam was having seizures again.

Dean looked at Adam in rage. As if he was the reason for Sam's condition!

They held his body till he was silent and fainted again. They put him on the bed.

"What did you do?" Dean asked angrily. Bobby was surprised but he found that Dean was asking Adam.

Adam was white. He wanted to tell him the truth but instead the words came, "I don't know."

"Oh, yeah? Well, why is that he's like this whenever he's with you? He doesn't have seizures when he pokes me around asking about his past?" Dean said in a firm and high voice.

Adam was looking at his feet. Dean had suspected right. He noticed that too. He however really didn't know why that was happening.

Bobby intervened, "Give the kid a lil' break will'ya? It's not his fault. He was just at the bad place at bad time."

Adam's fears were starting to take definite form. He was losing both his brothers. He was trying so hard to mend up but everything was messing up.

Dean had no idea why Adam was quietly hearing Dean's rage even though he had no right in the first place. It was he who should've been asking apologies to Adam, as he had left him back in the cage.

Dean didn't know about Death's little task. Dean didn't know about the pain and guilt he suffered. Dean doesn't know that Adam feared losing the last of which was left, his family. He was tricked when angels promised him his mother and he ended up in the cage. He was glad that he was alive again and out of the cage. He was more than glad that he was readily accepted into closed world of two brothers, Dean and Sam. After all he was their youngest brother.

He quietly turned and left the room.

* * *

Sam was awake after few hours and this time he clearly remembered that he wanted to kill Bobby to defile his body. He was very shocked and sad that his soulless identity had taken such heinous decisions. He apologized to Bobby who half heartedly accepted and said that it wasn't his fault, if they are to really see the truth.

He looked for Adam. He knew that he was in his room when he fainted but he was not there even after he was awake. Bobby told him about Dean's outrage on Adam. Sam looked as if he was on fire. He stormed his way to Dean and asked angrily, "What is your problem? Why do you always blame him? He is our brother isn't he? Then why are behaving like a jerk? I can't believe that you did that to him? He trying so hard to fit in this new life and his own big brother doesn't believe him. And even forgave you..."

Dean took a breath as Sam seem like he said all that in a single breathe. Sam was right. He was taking his frustration on his newest brother. Now that Sam pointed out he noticed that he actually thought of Adam like an extra burden with Sam's condition like this.

He needed to make up to Adam. And for that a perfect day was coming tomorrow.

It was Adam's birthday.

* * *

Adam was sitting on his bed, quietly watching outside. Faraway lights looked like specks of fairy dust through the glass window. He looked at the watch, 1 minute to 12.

He knew that Dean and Sam knew about his birthday but he wasn't expecting anything. He remembered that how his mother always made sure that she was the first one to wish him. His eyes went blurry. Few moments later it was 12 and suddenly Sam came into his bed room with a gift on his hands. He smiled at Adam. Adam winked at him in disbelief. Sam came and sat beside him facing him directly.

"I don't know if you like any present _now _that you've grown into a young man, but I thought of it anyhow. Happy birthday, Adam!" Sam said smiling and gave the present.

Adam took the present and slowly opened up the wrapper. It was a wrist-band amulet. He wore it, gazed for few second and then looked at Sam and replied, "Thanks Sammy. I love it" His voice was heavy and his eyes were watery.

Sam remembered when he gave the Christmas present to Dean... he had said the same thing.

Sam smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Adam looked up and smiled again. A true smile!

His eyes looked for someone else too, but he knew that it was highly unlikely. Sam understood that gesture. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, "Ah-uh Adam, Bobby was thinking of having a party tomorrow. Just we family members, is it okay with you?"

Adam nodded, quite unsure if Dean had approved of that. He really feared Dean at his bad moods.

* * *

The party was awesome by the standard of four single men having a party. There were beers and cakes. Beers and chicken. Beers and cookies... Adam was pretty sure that he saw more beers.

He thought that he must remember this year. His first birthday with his big brothers! He smiled at the notion.

Sam and Bobby were singing to the jukebox when Adam came out and climbed on a wrecked car. He lay on his back and watched at the stars. He was gazing so deep that he didn't notice Dean coming.

"Hey kiddo! Gazing stars?" Dean asked Adam who jumped at the sudden voice.

Adam rose and looked at Dean and replied, "Yeah, sort of. I used to do that when I was a kid. My mom taught me how to identify constellation."

Dean remained silent for few second on the mention of 'mother'. Clearly Adam missed his mother. But he chose to light up the mood.

"Oh spare me nerd king." Dean said in a funny accent and rolled his eyes. He smiled a little to see a responsive smile on his baby brother's face. It was really the first genuine smile all that day. He continued after some pause, "But really, do you know all those conste-thingy up there?" He tried to sound genuinely interested.

Adam smiled and said, "Yeah pretty much all of them. I can also read them for possible future prediction."

"Hey! That's cool. We can start our own psychic show – Know your future, Master stargazer Adam will read your future in the stars and clear you confusion..." Dean said in a dramatic pose and voice.

Adam was laughing now, he said, "Stargazer?"

Dean looked back with childish offended look. He said proudly, "Hey, I went to school too you know? I know some major-big-good words."

Adam rolled his eyes, smirking. He was so dwelled into the fun that he didn't notice that Dean was offering him a present.

"Happy birthday, Adam!" Dean said smiling.

Adam was shocked, surprised and most importantly puzzled. He doubted that after that yesterday's incident Dean would even talk to him. He opened the wrappers and came out another amulet. It was meant to wear around the neck.

"Sam gave it to me on Christmas when we were little. I want you to have it now." Dean replied, smiling warmly.

Adam was choking; he was given the highest of acceptance as a brother. That amulet was the most valuable thing in Dean's life until he threw it before cramming the devil back. Luckily Sam had kept it in the Impala and Dean found out that last month. Adam remembered Sam telling him about that back in the cage.

He couldn't take it anymore.

_Okay, that's it._

Adam screamed inside and concluded that he can't hide any longer. He was most happy and most frustrated at himself the same time. He felt like he cheated Dean, who far more than comforting had actually declared Adam his next precious thing than Sam.

He looked at Dean with guilty eyes. Dean had seen such eyes before, when Sam said sorry after releasing Lucifer. He felt uneasy; he didn't want to look at those eyes. Eyes which were nearly same as his, he knew something was troubling Adam and it wasn't something he could hear.

Adam began with teary eyes, "Dean, I'm not worthy of all this. I'm not worthy of your recognition. Hell, I'm not even worthy to live."

"Adam?" Dean was more than surprised.

"I was out because Death told me God wanted me to do a task." Adam continued, now small shivering creeping through his body. Dean was nodding in rejection; he knew bad news will be delivered to him soon. He didn't want to listen but he couldn't stop Adam.

"Death wa-warned me about this, practica-lly gave me the task. He said you won't do it. That being Ma-mattatron is God's own brother. He pulle-d me out and the reason for that is – that God wants m-me to kill Sam, when he snaps and turn into de-demon. I didn't know how to tell you. I was afraid that you would hate me if I did. I'm sorry Dean. I'm really sorry." Adam was now crying like a 3 year old baby.

Dean was no better, but he at least was not flowing like Adam. He heart was sinking deep into bottomless abyss. It was supposed to be a happy day to remember, his baby brother's first birthday with him and it had to turn out like that. He cursed God again.

One part of Dean was thinking to kick Adam out off his face but that part was soon overruled by the inner brother, who understood soon that why Adam was behaving so odd since he was back. Why was he keep on, checking Sam? Why was he so afraid? Why did he forgive Dean so easily? He was afraid of the rejection of his brothers, the only family he had left. Adam was no stranger; he was worried about his brothers.

Dean looked at Adam again. Adam was hiding his face on his knees, hands around, still crying. Dean pulled his arms and tried to grab him for a hug which was involuntarily replied as Adam clanged to Dean's chest. Dean wanted to assure his baby brother that everything would be alright, but this time he was not sure.

"It won't happen! Ade. I promise. Things will not come to that. Sam will be fine. No one will kill him. Neither me nor you, do you hear me? No one... shss" Dean replied almost like whispering into Adam's ears while caressing his hair affectionately. He admitted, it felt nice to give something to his brother that was more than materialistic gifts. It was the assurance of a big brother.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments appreciated. Next :– 11. "In Coming..." (Start of the Cosmic Battle)


	11. In Coming

All characters and names of Supernatural belongs to CW, Kripke and Gamble. I owe nothing more than this fiction.

* * *

Character: (W.T)-Winchester Brothers (I'm tired of writing Dean, Sam and Adam always so next onwards I'll write this instead), Bobby, Castiel, Mattatron, Balthazar and Shav.

* * *

Notes: Again, I had already made the premise for mother of all monsters as separate for each kind. While it's not similar to current canon, it skews at few points. But I'm AUing on Castiel's response like he doesn't hide too much about the Heaven's affairs from brothers and it make brothers to feel about Castiel in more trustworthy sense.

And BTW those who are wondering that why Adam is not cracking as Sam... Well in my story, he wasn't tortured to flip. He was left alone, so his mind is stable; just like when Dean was revived with the memories of hell.

* * *

BTW Chapter 18 from this story "Death of a Soul" is out there as I felt it had a "stand alone" feel. Please do read it and give your views.

* * *

**11. IN COMING...**

Dean and Adam came in to curious Sam and Bobby.

Dean told Sam that nothing was there to worry. _Not yet._ He thought, he continued, "Ade likes to watch stars."

Adam blushed and turned. He was happy that Dean decided to keep the bombshell between them. There was no reason for Sam to know. He and Dean both were going to find something to help his brother, Sam.

Bobby looked relieved that at least Dean and Adam had sorted out their differences. But neither Bobby nor Sam knew that Dean and Adam had made a sort of pact between them.

"_Dean, I think whenever I remember of the time I spent with Sam and I'm around, his memories creeps out of the wall. But what can I do? I love him so much. He makes me feel so..." Adam choked on his words._

_Dean made his grips tight on Adam. He knew the feeling. He loved Sam too, though he most of the time chose not to show so called "chick emotions"._

_He said, "Ade, I cannot ask you to stop thinking about that time. But you should be careful, that's all I can say."_

"_I'll just stay away from him." Adam said in a pain filled yet confident voice. "I can live without having concern from Sam than poking him deliberately to force those memories back."_

_Dean was speechless. He brought Adam to his arms length and looked into his eyes. Adam was serious. Dean was feeling so bad. Adam was willing to leave Sam for the better of Sam. How many times did he think like that? Dean was feeling ashamed. He swore that he will do anything to protect Sam but even he couldn't bring himself to distance himself away from Sam. Yet his younger brother... half brother to be precise was willing to sacrifice the extension of his happiest moments. So that Sam can remain Sam and live normal life._

Dean looked at Adam once more. Adam was looking at Sam. Sam noticed the sequence. He looked back at Adam. Adam quietly turned and went to his room.

"Is he really okay? Don't tell me you guys another fight?" Sam asked with suspicion.

Dean snapped, "Oh don't be ridiculous Sammy! We are fine. He is probably just tired."

Sam nodded at the answer. Dean thought, _Sorry Sammy! It's for your good. I guess I'm not a good big brother enough to let you enjoy the feeling of being a big brother. Adam has to stay away from you from now onwards._

* * *

Breh, Shav & Vihu were waiting for the mothers of all monsters to gather few ingredients to open the Alpha Purgatory Gate.

"The first way from which mother had come. It's suiting that she honour to join us from that same portal." Vihu said smirking.

Shav ordered the mothers to contact various alphas all over the world. They needed to organize the order for once Maea was with them, war would broke as her presence itself will be the declaration.

The alphas from US were already there.

The preparation was done. The Alpha Purgatory Gate was located deep in the jungles of Congo Basin.

This time the Winchesters were not even close to stop the ritual... hell they didn't even know that within few moments they will probably comprehend an event that has never happened before in the history of mankind.

Universe will be the audience for another God... Goddess to be precise!

The Trias completed the ritual and the gate opened. The Earth shook and Sun turned blue. The world had never seen a blue sun. It was momentarily though.

The ripples spread around the world. Even the Winchester Brothers found the sudden global flip-flop unusual.

* * *

The ripples touched the bastion of first heaven's defence. The alert was sounded.

Mattatron gathered and made special battalion fronts. He ordered them to be ready, to attack any moment he was to give orders. He made Raphael the Major to command the front and took charge as General.

Castiel was optimistic to get some responsible post as well. He had butterflies... _well close enough._ He thought.

Mattatron spoke, "Son, you amaze me. This is the first time I've seen any angel to actually contemplate on own!"

Castiel blushed in response and Mattatron laughed. He continued, "However I've some other special tasks for you. I need you to go to those brothers and search with them some _special_ things."

* * *

Dean was frowning on the fact that Adam had eaten his pie. Sam was laughing out too loud and Adam was apparently ducking every attempt of Dean's to hit him with pillows from the couch.

Bobby shouted, "You Idjits wanna fight... go somewhere else... DO YA HEAR ME? Leave my house alone."

Dean gulped which was soon turned into swears and gasp. Castiel had come.

"God, Cas! Do you even heard of doors? Ever mind using it!" Dean snapped.

Castiel look puzzled as usual. He commented bluntly, "I don't find it relevant. I'm welcomed here anyhow."

Dean looked at him in defeat. There was no point in further arguments.

In few minutes Castiel briefed them about the situation.

"So this Maea chick is really here?" Dean snorted.

"I don't find it funny Dean!" Castiel remarked raising his eyebrows.

Dean rolled his eyes. He continued, "So let me get this straight? Some of weapons are hidden here? On Earth? Don't you guys have vault or something up there?

"Yes. We do have armoury to keep our weapons, but many of the important weapons were stolen and my Uncle doubts that they are here." Castiel spoke.

"Stolen? By whom?" Sam asked suspiciously.

Castiel answered, "It has to be some angel, but even I don't know who?"

* * *

Sam and Adam were alright, however Dean was looking as if he would throw up. Castiel had zapped them to a mansion.

"I'm sensing the powers from the weapons. They are here. You guys come after me." Castiel said and vanished again.

Dean groaned. He turned towards his brothers and signalled to enter the mansion. They sneaked in carefully. The mansion was pretty much empty socially; however it had such lavish luxurious decorations that Dean felt as if he was in a museum. They soon found Castiel arguing with someone in the bar-room. The mansion had a bar-room?

"Balthazar, do you even realize that what kind of blasphemy you are doing?" Castiel ignored Dean and his brothers and continued talking to the owner of that mansion.

"Blasphemy? Please brother! Don't lecture me on something that isn't even the point. I'm just living a normal life."

Castiel spoke emotionlessly, "I'm not saying about your hiding or you life Balthazar. I'm asking about the weapons."

"Ah! I meet my brother after such a long time and all he cares is some weapons from above." Balthazar said with some sarcasm in his voice. "Castiel, I'm not free service love. You want them... you need to pay the price."

"Yeah like what?" Sam butted in.

"Great Sam Winchester, why... it's an honour to finally meet you!" Balthazar replied looking menacingly at Sam. He continued, "Oh, the famous Winchester, how was being Lucifer?"

Sam would have pounced on to Balthazar had Dean not block his path.

Balthazar continued looking at Dean and then Adam and said, "Oh well, if not then the great failed Michael and well... improvised Michael."

"Where are the weapons Balthazar?" Castiel was not noticing the antics pulled by Balthazar. His main concerns were the weapons.

"I'll give you the weapons Castiel; however you will have to give me something in return!" Suddenly Balthazar was serious.

"Like what?" Castiel was eager.

"Some souls."

And everyone except Balthazar was shocked.

Castiel thought for some moment and then replied, "Alright, I-"

"Alright? Cas are you out of your mind? Where will you find souls? Will you just kill someone for some of heavens nukes?" Dean asked angrily.

Castiel looked at Dean with both frustration and defeat. He said, "I don't have any choice Dean. We need those weapons."

"How about we kill this douche and be on with it?" Dean said, still in anger.

Balthazar looked offended but he was safe.

"Only he knows the location of those weapons. We can't do anything to him." Castiel said helplessly.

"Yeah but we can do all types of things." Said Shav materialising and impaled Balthazar with a trident. Balthazar's vessel was vibrating like an electronic massager. Blood came out of his mouth.

It was all of a sudden. However Castiel was fast enough to act, he snapped and the brothers had swords in their hands... the angelic swords.

Shav waved his hands and few monsters came out of thin air. However he was alone, his brothers didn't came.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were engaged in a fierce fight with the minions and Castiel jumped at Shav. Shav pulled his trident and started to duel with Castiel.

Dean quickly disposed three of the vampires; apparently they were more powerful than before and were withstanding physical bashes. Sam too killed three of the pack and Adam chopped two ghouls. Adam was special gruesome in killing the ghouls. Dean had to restrain Adam from mincing the remains.

Shav saw that his minions were disposed too quickly and Castiel was overpowering him. He might have underestimated Castiel, who was powerful due to Mattatron's blessings. Shav retreated seeing the loosing scene.

Castiel looked into space for few second then came to dying Balthazar. Balthazar simply smiled. He said, "Looks like I lost the deal eh? Ah well, here are the locations of those weapons that I took from the armoury."

He gave Castiel a glowing blue coloured stone and died with sparks coming out of his mouth and eyes.

Dean, Sam and Adam were sympathetic. Dean patted Castiel's shoulder.

* * *

Castiel rubbed the stone and it gave holographic locations of the weapons hidden at various locations all over the world. He took the brothers and collected each one.

There were precisely twenty-five weapons stolen and hidden.

Castiel brought the weapons to Bobby's. The brothers found out that three weapons were specially resonating to them. Dean got a sword, Sam got a pair of knuckles and Adam got smooth purple coloured glowing stone. Castiel told them that these weapons were the reason that he took them to the "weapon treasure hunt."

"What do these things do?" Dean asked, puzzled.

"I don't know" was Castiel's reply.

And Dean, Sam, Adam and Bobby sighed.

* * *

They were contemplating their situation and at that very same moment, high above at some nether plane a fierce battle had broken between Heaven and forces of Maea. Mattatron called Castiel.

* * *

I didn't like Balthazar's character stretching so far. Why can't they give us Adam instead huh! So I killed him off (I'm evil :P). Anyhow Thanks for reading and once again reviews appreciated. And you can suggest some twist or turns you want to see or special moments between brothers! Next- An Ancient War.


	12. An Ancient War

As usual I don't own anything. Everything is on fanfiction basis.

PG 15+ for language of violence and gore.

Sorry for such late update. I was kind of tied with Institute's projects and academics. I know a new season has come since my last update... even then my story will go on major AU. And to be clear my story had descriptions of Leviathans even before they appeared in canon... so no similarity whatsoever. But may be spoilers for some!

Now on with the story... and since I'm writing after such a long break I've a feeling that story will not be as coherent as it was supposed to be. But I'll try.

And again sorry for any major grammatical mistake and any coordination anomaly (as I'm not from US and English isn't my mother tongue!)

* * *

**12. An Ancient War**

Dean had stashed his sword and Sam's knuckles that they got from their "Weapon/Treasure Hunt" in the Impala's storage trunk. Adam chose to keep the purple stone in his backpack.

Castiel told them to wait for further information and went back to heaven. Bobby researched the scroll on the war till it was torn to shreds figuratively.

He told the boys that Maea fought with God of Humans eons ago for the treasure of soul tree, an artifact that had appeared in this universe. This universe was devoid of life till then. God and his sons, the angels fought with Maea and her sons and daughters for countless years until finally Maea was pushed to the edge of known universe. God took the tree and experimented with the powers which were apparently new even to him. He then created living things out of that power and hence Gaea,  the world before Earth was created but then Maea corrupted this new world with creation of her own... huge monster known as the first ones. These creatures infected the first creations of God and hence Leviathans were born as the first generation of monsters. God was furious with Maea's antics and entered in a raging war with Maea to end it once and for all. A definitive battle was fought near Gaea's orbit which resulted in her destruction.

God then created purgatory at the edge of universe and sealed all monsters beyond that realm. Maea and her children were driven out through purgatory to their own universe. God created Earth from Gaea's leftovers and hence this world came to be. Unbeknownst to him some of Maea's creations remained to corrupt the new world. Hence new monsters... the Supernatural Monsters came to be.

Dean was gaping at the old history of his world. Sam and Adam were also shocked beyond their capacity on the amount of information of the scroll.

Bobby speculated that corruption of humans was after this all happened... much later and hence hell and demons came to be but he was not sure.

"You are somewhat right." Castiel told Bobby pooping out of nowhere.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

Dean asked, "So Cas, what's the update?"

"Maea and her sons are still hiding somewhere and haven't attacked yet. It's still a rumour but it seems she has not brought her other children with her. There are only three whom we all have seen." Castiel replied.

Dean remembered the figures when Adam was brought back to them and when Balthazar was killed. He shivered a bit.

"So where do we fit in all this?" Sam asked puzzled.

"My fath-Uncle Mattatron thinks they are interested in Adam for some reason." Castiel replied calmly which made the brothers shift uncomfortably. Adam was clearly scared, it looked on his face. Dean sighed with tiredness and pain in his eyes. He was apparently getting tired of attraction of everything supernatural to his family.

Sam got up and sat beside Adam with his hand around the youngest shoulder. In any general case Adam would've leaned further for sense of protection but since he had promised Dean that he would not be the reason for Sam's mental breakdown, he remained stiff and didn't return a gesture or look at Sam. It was nothing important but Sam seemed to notice the difference. After all, after you've hugged someone ever since you knew them and suddenly they don't do that is surely out of order!

Dean also saw this new chemistry and he clearly felt guilty without any reason.

Castiel was getting curious at this build up. He stared at Dean and asked, "Is there any trouble that you wish converse with me?"

Dean felt as getting caught for doing something wrong. He replied trailing off, "No."

He tried to divert the flow of conversation, "Why are they interested in Adam anyway? What could they possibly want from him?"

"Uncle thinks that he has the first soul from the tree of souls. That's all I know." Castiel replied. He continued, "Those weapons were given to you to defend yourself from their kind. Now that they are blessed by Maea's grace, they will be invincible to human weapons."

Everyone was surprised at that revelation. Dean felt a sudden urge to hide Adam somewhere. He was not letting anyone near his brother.

* * *

Maea is pacing swiftly, her sapphire like robe glistening under the blue twilight near the horizon. Breh, Vihu and Shav were on their knees in front of her.

She spoke like a million harps plucked at once, "My children! The time has come to take what rightfully was ours. To tell Eloah that he is not the only one to exploit the Nepeshasta. He doesn't have the right for it anyways."

Breh spoke, "Mother, we have determined that _Aleph _is the human named Adam. His body was in the purgatory somehow without the soul but before we could've taken it, Mattatron took it back to the Mortal Plane. We've recently confirmed that he indeed is the prime and his older brother is _Bet._"

Maea smiled at that information. She waved the mothers of monsters to come forward and said, "I bless thee and thy kind to be unbound of mortal plane."

With this the Monster Mothers glowed with blue aura.

"Now they can assist you to attack the gates of _**Elysium. **_Shav, Vihu take the army with you and engage them up there. Breh come with me. We have some other tasks to do and my dear daughters, go forth, bless your children and bring other human souls to light and let them join my fleet." Ordered Maea and shimmered away together with Breh.

Shav and Vihu vanished with the purple smoke trailing behind along with the Monster Mothers.

* * *

Earth was the audience for another major upheaval since apocalypse (Of course like back then, this time too human populace was unaware of the true reasons.) Freak accidents, big disappearances (towns), weird citing were becoming more and more common and were voraciously being covered in media.

The Winchester brothers too were noticing these upheavals and helping mankind in their own way. Dean and Sam's weapons were very useful now that monsters were invulnerable to bullets, Silver, Iron name anything. Adam's purple stone was kind of detector and detected the presence of any mutated supernatural monster.

Apparently not every monster tipped the stone off. They had come across a werewolf but he seemed to be calm in his human form and even in transformed stage he was easily hurt by silver bullets. It was after this encounter that they concluded what Adam's stone did and how it was time to use their special weapons.

It was four in the afternoon, when they reached Colorado State in the city of Leadville. Sam was exhausted with all those tracking of monsters and Adam seemed no better. Dean's hand were getting numb with all those continuous driving (He refused to let Sam drive. At the suggestion of Adam's name, he was swearing and pacing like a madman). They so needed a break. Dean pulled near a highway motel.

"Shower's mine first" grumbled Dean. Needless to say Sam and Adam knew Dean needed to cool off. Much of his anger was the result of less sleep and showers. Sam landed on the couch and opened his laptop. Adam was too lethargic to help Sam though he did wonder as of what Sam was built with. They were in a motel and Sam surely was checking for Jobs at this town. Adam was right! As soon as Dean came out of shower Sam started, "Dean there's report from all over this town about unusual crime rate, specifically homicide and many strange faces all over the town. It seems this city has large gathering of monster."

Dean had this 'unbelievable!' look on his face. They had just stopped for some rest and Mr. All Brain had already found his mystery. So he forced, "First some sleep and Food Sammy. I ain't gonna work without some rest."

Adam nodded in support. Sam frowned and groaned, "Fine."

* * *

Adam was in-charge for the food. He brought some burgers, a carton of beers, chips and Dean's favourite, Pie! Dean was grinning like Christmas came early. Sam was a bit grumpy as he had less vegetable to munch on. Adam shrugged in defence, 'Hey! They were out of greens. What could've I done?'

"Oh come on Sammy! Sometimes protein rich food is very important. Ask me it's always important." Dean tried to say with mouth full of burger. Sam and Adam looked at Dean with both awe and disgust.

"De, At least finish your food before you say. It's gross." Adam said making faces.

"Yes, Dad!" Teased Dean.

Everything seemed so normal. Well they were so wrong!

* * *

It might have been 2 or 3 of past midnight. Sam was lumping over the window side bed. Adam rolled like an armadillo in the middle and Dean was spread over the third one near the front Door. Suddenly Dean woke up to the thud noise that came from below. Dean thought may be from Cashier. That sound was quickly accompanied by a large scream and then dead silence. It was enough for three brothers to jump out of bed and be on defensive mode. Adam let his purple crystal out. It was glowing in the dark room.

Dean hardened his grip on the sword that he took from underneath the bed. Sam wore his knuckles which extended kinda like Wolverine from X-Men. Dean had said that it was not fair that Sam got those and Adam thought it was cool, after all both of them had less impressive weapons. Technically Adam didn't have any weapon. He was just for sensing (Dean had checked, without Adam the stone was just ordinary pebble from ground.) but it was important too. Dean signaled Adam to be behind Dean and Sam covered for Dean.

They waited for few seconds as some footsteps grew closer to their room. Then the door was flung open with a force which half busted the hinges. Two werewolves came inside and jumped on Dean. Dean was quick though. He impaled one of them while getting out of other's way which was knocked back by Sam's pointy knuckles. Two more werewolves came inside and were eager to jump on Adam. Adam tried to hide behind Dean even though he was battling two at same time. Sam quickly killed another one to see this. He felt a little jealous that even though he was trying hard to protect and be as a big brother... lately Adam seemed distant. In frustration he pulled both remaining monsters by buckling them with each of his hand and lifted them up when Dean chopped their head.

Dean was impressed and a bit worried on Sam sudden outburst of rage. He then looked at Adam who was still behind him and then back at Sam. He understood very well what was going on. He was feeling so much guilty and sad on that situation. Adam was sticking to his promise and Dean was making matter worse by taking Adam away from Sam involuntarily. He was feeling like a crappy older brother who knowingly was creating rift among their relationships in trying to keep each of one brothers safe from their respective dangers.

They came out of their room to find more werewolves roaming around with two prominent figures in the middle of road. They were the Alpha and Mother of werewolves' kind. The mother was blessing a new werewolf who _**turned blue**_ for a mere second.

They quickly came in and decided to make some strategy. Sam had earlier found that even though mining operation had ceased in Leadville, a large amount of silver was available at museum nearby showcasing the history of that city.

"We can use it to greatly weaken them before chopping them down." Sam suggested with concerned face.

Dean was, "How?"

Adam got some idea. He told it to their brothers and soon both Dean and Sam were smiling at their youngest brother's intelligence. They packed their stuff and sneaked from back window and drove from back alley without tipping the gathering.

Soon they were at the museum.

* * *

The plan was completed with great precision. Dean and Adam were waiting at an abandoned metal refinery just west of the city. Sam drove impala to lure the monsters back to the refinery. Sam had lost to Dean in paper scissors stone but in truth Dean had tried very hard to win remembering how Sam always picked Stone. He didn't want Adam around Sam alone.

Sam was not thinking about it much but he did noticed that Adam was somewhat avoiding him. It was Dad all over again. Subtle but Sure! He knocked one werewolf in his thoughts and when he was back to his senses he drove the car as fast as he could towards the refinery.

The horde of about 30 werewolves was chasing him like herd of mad cattle. The Alpha and Mother followed the horde. Sam drove car in and horned loudly. It was the cue for Dean and Adam who were waiting with the molten Silver in a furnace bowl.

Sam drove cutting the path and Dean pulled the button to release molten Silver on the pitch road below and immediately the air was filled with loud screeching and cries of monsters directly under the molten liquid or in the path of flowing molten hot Silver. About 27 of werewolves were charred beyond repair! Dean jumped at other remaining werewolves and quickly sliced them in two halves. Sam joined in quickly disposing off another when suddenly he confronted the Alpha who was transformed into pure beastly horror. Dean joined in and a fierce skirmish erupted.

However they were quickly distracted by the voice of Mother Monster.

"Stop it right now or the boy dies." She ordered. Her sharp nails pinching Adam's neck. He was standing in surrendering mode.

Dean and Sam looked back in horror and fear. The Alpha transformed back and smiled. He walked towards her mother and their bodies started to glow blue, their bodies dissolving along with Adam.

"NOOOOO!" Cried, both Dean and Sam.

But then something happened, the purple crystal inside Adam's pocket pulsated and burst out an energy wave which threw his captors off the ground, knocking them hard.

While Adam was still reeling from his frightened state Sam ran in to hold him in his arms and Dean imbued his sword with the molten silver and sliced the mother in middle, cutting a clear half.

The molten silver immediately cauterized the split parts. Dean didn't waste any more moment, he chopped more pieces and kicked them to still molten road. Each part burned and dissolved into the silver.

He was about to turn and attack the Alpha too, but he smoked away.

Adam was still shaking a bit in Sam's arm. Sam looked at Adam with great concern and fear. He said with hoarse voice, "I thought I would lose you again Ade."

Adam was brought to few tears in his eyes too. Seeing him like that something in Sam snapped once more and he fell to ground writhing and seizing as if feeling a large current flowing. Dean came running and grabbed Sam by his shoulders with a sobbing Adam beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to... I..." Adam was not getting words to say while crying at the same time. Dean looked at him with pain and sadness in his eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay. Adam it's not your fault. Please listen to me. Shsh.. We have to get out of this place." Dean hushed with one of his hands on Adam's shoulder. He then waved to carry their bulky brother to the Impala.

Dean drove frantically; he wanted to get out of that city as soon as possible.

-x-

"What do you mean she's dead?" Shav roared at the werewolf Alpha, who bowed in shame and fear.

Shav continued in high voice, "First you let her die and then you dared to come without him? You disappointed me son. It's better that you sleep now."

"Please my lord spar..." Before Alpha could've finished his sentenced he was torn to shred with a snap of Shav's finger.

Shav turned and ordered other monsters to refrain confronting the Winchester brothers for time being and continue with new recruitment which were being sent to Vihu. If only he knew that the brothers were taking a short break as Sam was out of picture for a while.

Vihu on the other hand was attacking the gates of heaven with new and improved monsters that were proving very cumbersome even for angels.

They were more agile, they could transform to equal stature of angel's real form, their nails, claws and teeth were poisonous even for angels. And most troublesome of them all, they were a horde in real sense. Much large in number than angels... the tide of war was tilting towards the Maeans.

Vihu was personally fighting with Raphael with his trident. Some of the fire and thunder from their clash was raining on Earth as firestones, meteors and repetitive thunder strikes at a single place for more than thrice.

Angels were dissipating with blue streaks of light across the universe. Earth was noticing Aurora lights all over the world, a matter of awe for whole humankind.

Though sightseeing was far from Winchester brothers!

* * *

Thanks for Reading. Next chap-Lost Soul.

Reviews both +ive or –ive appreciated. I know! My story is being too descriptive... way too much. But I really can't help it now. :P


End file.
